REASONS TO BE
by newfoundme
Summary: POst chosen. it's Buffy and Faith so it's complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Mr. Whedon.

**A/N:** this is my first attempt at writing a fic.. don't know where it'll go or if I should continue.. please review and tell me what you think.. if it sucks? Let me know coz it'll be much appreciated. All smiles!

What is the line between hate and love? I heard once that there is a thin line between love and hate. But never had I heard of someone asking what it is. If it's true that the line is thin then how do we know the difference? When is our cue to draw that line? Boundaries, edge, cliff, when do we start to fall or step through it? How do we know exactly? But maybe that's the best part of every story… not knowing when, how or why it happened. It just happens and before we know it we're too caught up to even let go.

21 odd fucking years, I've been living the life that I could never even imagine possible. But still here I am standing, fighting of what is left in the good fight. The world doesn't end, big bad happens and still people go on living the good life, at least normal people do. But not with the slayers who keeps on fighting and preserving the line. Hot chicks with super powers I was once told. They do a lot of saving and mostly gave their lives on it. Well, not only slayers, some of them are just people or witches heck even demons and vamps, who would risk everything to help. I've had my share of Scoobies I might add. I've also learned that sometimes, it's not enough to keep on fighting with just the thought of not giving up. We must have a purpose of why we fight and why it is important to win. That's where friends come in, the people who will do every damn thing possible to help you. They make you laugh, cheer you up, care for you and love you no matter what happens and whatever decisions you make. Apocalypse or not, they stand with you side by side with the same purpose you have. And then, that's when you will say that it's enough. No, it's more than enough.

**Five years post Chosen…**

_Ei, _

_Figured its been a while and got the feeling you're starting to miss me,squirt? aha!! been caught up with a few side trips here and there. But nothing that I can't handle, slayer here! Don't want to bore you with the details coz I got G man for that. How's everyone doin? I'm five by five here. _

_Heard from ken that you've been pretty big yourself? hope you liked my lil present. I'm sure she told you the details. We pretty kick ass back there. Hope B didn't get to know what I did ayt? Uh, she still blaming me for _

_spike and angel huh? Can't really blame her, can I? Just make sure she's coping coz I don't want her come looking for me with the scythe. That's me getting killed and not wanting that._

_So, I'm out….you know where to get me. Oh, red tried to locate me again huh? Guess I owe Tomy big time. He says hi though, I'm sure you're digging that you're the only one who knows where I am ayt? As long as Red won't find out, it's fine.. And no, that's the answer to your last question. I had my chances but I lost it. Got that? See ya soon!! Chill ayt!!_

_ Faith_

I know I shouldn't have read this letter coz it's dawn's personal stuffs. But I just can't help it, it's a sister thing. But I was shocked to see who the sender is. It's been three years since I last saw her. And I hated her for not telling me that spike's alive. It's all too late coz I found out the day angel and spike got killed. I could not help but blame everything to her. Thinking that maybe I could have done something to stop that or at least tell spike how I appreciated all he had done for me. Well, I can't really tell him I love him coz that's lying. But don't get me wrong, I cared for him and I guessed that's enough. That night, I told her again to stop apologizing or I'll kill her for it. She did told me that this time it's not her fault and it'd hurt her just as I am.. I didn't believe her and I almost beat her to death… that's the last time I saw her. Dawn didn't talk to me for a couple of weeks after that, but I still don't get why my sister likes her. Faith's like superman to her. If you'll ask me, I think she's fit to be the traitor-best friend who eventually became the mortal enemy and I forgot his name. Sweet!!

I stormed out of the room and headed for Giles office to ask him why he didn't tell me that she's been in contact with faith. I'm the head slayer here so I think I have all the right to know. I saw him sitting while reading. He always does that. But I can see he's surprised to see me with my serious face glaring straight at him.

"Giles! How come you never told me about faith?!"

"Uh. Buffy(as he takes off his glasses and cleans them), I…uh..i thought you don't want to know, and faith is a slayer and she is my responsibility too.."

"Whatever Giles! You know you should've at least told me! Seems like everyone's going behind my back these days, why don't you ask her to take my place then?! I heard she's really good now huh?"

Giles stands up and face Buffy knowing what he will say next will hurt his slayer but he has to say it. "Buffy, I know what faith did. She killed a man. She hurt a lot of people especially you. But she did make up for that when she helped us saved the world for a couple of times. And you blaming her for not telling us that spike came back is really out of the question here. You know that." Giles went out of the room and just like that Buffy felt betrayed again by his watcher, but she knows this time she doesn't have the right to feel it for she knew deep down that Giles was right. She felt the tears rolling down her face. She didn't see Dawn standing in the door until her sister spoke. "She's in Seattle. You can go beat her up and blame her if you want. Just make sure you're not gonna regret it, and next time you're gonna read my stuffs, give me the heads up so I can just lay down everything for you… and oh, I hate you by the way."

This time Buffy felt the coldness in Dawn's words. She knows her sister meant every word and it cuts like a sword, she didn't know what to do anymore…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Mr. Whedon.

**A/N:** I've got reviews!! Yay me!! thanks a bunches you guys! Here's another chapter and I hope you'll get to like it though it's a bit short. Any mistakes on grammar is my fault..but I'm trying…as always, please tell me what you think. i'd really appreciate it.. if it's that bad, tell me to stop now..peace

**Dawn's POV**

I'm heading to the tower. Buffy is crying. The last time I saw her cry was when she almost beat Faith to death and now she's crying again and I'm sure this time it's because she misses her. That's why even if I know that Faith will be mad at me, I still told her where she is or at least where I think she is. Don't get me wrong, I still hate my sister for hurting her but at the same time I know that the only one that could ease her life long hurt is Buffy. I know, I know I should be comforting my sister because we all know what that Faith tried to kill as all. But after the fight with the First, I saw how she'd changed and during our stay at Angel's, we click. She's cool to hang out with and she's funny and has a weird sense of humor that could get you to laughing your heart out. Not only that but she knows when to shut up and really be serious when she feels like you need someone to talk to. She's the best listener and she hates sugar coating her words so she's just gonna lay it flat out on you. She taught me a lot of things about life and sorts. No dull moments coz she hates it. Argh! Why can't they just kiss and make out so we could all get over this already ?! Oh! They can't coz Buffy's got a stick up her ass.huh? oops!

"_What the?! Ken! Watch where you're going! Geez!"_ I almost fell three steps over if she didn't grab me. wait, she's crying? What's with slayers and crying now? _"Whoa! Are you ok?"_ funny coz I'm the one who almost fell and I'm asking her? duh! She just shrugged me off and told me it's nothing. But I know nothing when I see one and this is definitely not nothing. _"Come on, I could use a company.."_

We headed for the tower coz that's where we, including Faith go when things get a little too much. Yep, it's her secret place, now it's ours too. Ken is like Faith in a way but different. Different coz the love of Ken's life is not riding on a high horse. hehe.

" _So, what brings you up here?" _Ken speaks first.

" _uh.. Buffy read the letter. I told her where she is." _Well, ken knows where Faith is too so..

"_Figures. She told Will. And now my girlfriend hates me… "_ oh_…" I've tried to explain but she said I don't trust her."_ I can't help but chuckle.

" _Now that Slayer Central knows where the big bad Faith is, what d'you think they'll do?"_ can't help but ask!

Ken laughs at the thought _"She never fails to make their hearts skip a beat; it's a Faith's thing."_ Yeah, she's right.

"_Yeah, Scoobies… "_ at least the mood's lighten up a bit. See how tower healing works? We just stared at the vast horizon for a moment and wonders what's gonna happen next, but I can still sense the worry in her eyes.

" _Willow will come around. I'll bet 10 on it."_ Yep, I'm sure. I know Willow loves her and the fact that she is the most understanding person in the world. At least that gets me a smile and a chuckle from Ken, somehow I know everything's gonna be alright..

**SOMEWHERE in SEATTLE**

"_Faith!! I'm home!!"_ Tomy shouts as he enters the room. He sees the former watcher looking over some old artifacts_." Wes, where's Faith?"_

"_Hello to you too mister. She said she'll be late, she'll be here after dinner so you better clean up now."_ Wes didn't bother to look at him and continue studying the artifact.

" _Ahem, ahem!_ " Tomy clears his throat "_that's Grandpa to you!"_ and stick out his tongue to the former watcher and runs to the stairs. He knows that Wesley hates it when he calls him Grandpa but he couldn't care less.

" _What's with the manners Tom-Tom?!"_ Faith puts the paper bags down before Tomy wrestles with her. _" it's Tomy!"_ he said while she tickles him.

"_Ok, ok! That's it! Faith 1, Tomy 0. "_ she picks the groceries and told him to change his clothes.

" _What's up Wes? Did you get the wrong package or something?" _ Faith asked

" _Faith, someone called this morning, he said we need to see him before they find out. When I asked who's on the other line, he said that we should find him soon or else they'll kill her. Who's her? I didn't get to ask because he already hanged up. Hence, this artifact showed up an hour ago and I can't figure what it is."_ Wes is a little confused on what he had just said the slayer but he knows one thing, he's not stupid enough to just ignore the caller.

Faith furrows her eyebrows for she's not sure if she'd heard it right or if she even understands a word that the former watcher said_." Uh, well I guess we better hurry? …" _before she could say anything, Tomy's already pulling her shirt with that look she knows not to ignore.

" _Tomy, what is it?"_ Wesley is a little uncomfortable to ask.

"_I.. uh.. I see…"_ but before he could utter a word, the kid's already passed out.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Mr. Whedon.

**A/N:** sorry for the late update… I hope you guys still read this.. thanks. Please review…hugs!!

**Angel's Crypt**

"Hey Mr. Angel! Queen C!!" he looks at Faith and she just shrugged

"Yeah, whatever kiddo, I'll just be right outside." They've been doing it for three years now.. Faith just waits while Tomy have his heart to hearts with Angel and Cordy. Though she wondered if they actually listen to the kid, she knows better not to interrupt while Tomy shares them his tales. Yep, once a month they visit Angel because she promise Tomy that and she really missed them too, they're the only family she's ever got..

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Whoa! To what do we owe the visit Faithy?" Cordelia snaps at Faith and goes over to hug her.

" Geez C, missed me much?"Faith gave her a wink and pulls her tighter.

Angel went out of his office with a kid about 7 years old with a questioning look.

"Hey big A, didn't know vamps could get a living thing outta their system?" at that, Cordy pushed her away and chuckled.

"Hardy Har Har Faith. Tom this is Faith, Faith, Tom.."

Faith raised a brow and asked " so, you're not lil' vamp huh?"

"Nope. I'm a witch to say the least. You're a slayer, figures." Cordelia interrupted "Alright! Time to bed Tom, let's go." The kid muttered something but followed Cordy upstairs. "Night."

Angel and Faith went to his office.

"You tried to drown her?"

"Words travel fast." Angel glanced at her with an _i-don't-believe-you-look._ "What?' Faith snapped at him.

"I trust you Faith and I don't have to see it to believe. Are you here for good or just for the time being?"

"You know me.. spill! It's the kid huh? You didn't just shove my ass all the way here for nothing."

"How are you Faith?" she gave glared at him for changing the topic.

"I know, I know. Stop glaring and yeah, his parents died last week amd before you ask, it's nothing to do with demons. They're just some nasty humans who hate witches."

"Hate to break this to ya but it's illegal to kill humans A, even though I'm tempted at times ya know." She's being sarcastic. Angel almost smiled and said:

"You could but you won't and who said kill? I asked you're help to protect Tom, not to kill anyone."

"but.."

"I trust you Faith, though I won't trust your patience with Tom, I know you'll get to like him."

"Humor me big A! so your point?" she got it "no! no! No! better not what I think it is. I'm not playing the Bodyguard here. Not my style, especially not with a kid."

"Faith, you're the only one who could do this, Spike's willing but he can't work when the sun's up."

"Whoa! WHOA!! stop there! Bleach boy's undead again??" Faith can't hide the shock in her tone.

"Yes, I would've told you the last time we've talked but you hanged up on me."

"Does B know? You should tell her, she must know her lover's back and rollin'."

"No, she don't. Spike's here strictly for business and he doesn't want anything to do with Buffy anymore. His words not mine."

Faith frowned " sucks, but still.." Angel face lightened up.

"so you're in right? You're already in payroll so when do you want to start?"

Faith couldn't say no to Angel so "yeah, whatever. I'm gone s'long as the kid's safe. And the pay must really really be worth twice as gold big guy." She smirked at him but he already knows she's joking with her last sentence.

" Thanks Faith, this means a lot to me.." Angel taps her shoulder " I'm glad you're here."

They settled for a comfortable silence with a quite understanding that they both agreed upon. They're Family..

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Faith threw her third stick and looked over the horizon. She let out a sigh and thought to herself "_you three up there better be listening to the kid._" The three being Cordy, Angel and Spike.

Tomy runs toward her "Say your goodbyes Faith, Grandpa's waiting."

She looks over "Not my thing, aight, let's motor." She hands the helmet to Tomy and lifted him on the bike." Hang tight." And off the go..

TBC

I hope I'm going somewhere with this… the idea got all tangled up and all I've got is an ending.. I'm working on the plots and climax.. it just gets harder to write everytime an idea pops up.. I hope you like it so far… Thanks again…

Hugs, Sam


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Mr. Whedon.

**A/N:** Yellow! Thought I'd make up for my late updates. Headaches are gone so what the heck, I'm writing. Practice makes perfect right? Hey, thanks to Kenyon and koolaid for the encouragements.. it really means a lot.. and oh, I'll take any criticisms too.. coz my grammar sucks big time and having a hard time finding a beta. Right, I hope you enjoy the read… rock on!

**Conversations**

**SLAYER CENTRAL**

**Library:**

"How is she?"

"Buffy or Faith?" asks Dawn

" Faith's in Seattle and Buffy's talking to my girlfriend." Ken added instantly. Giles is cleaning his glasses again. Ken could see that he is upset because Buffy thinks he betrayed her again..

"Giles, it's not your fault, Buffy can just be an ass sometimes, especially when Faith is involve."

" I know that, but we shouldn't have kept it from her too long. She has the right to know."

" She does huh? And what?" Dawn can't help it, ever since the First the sisters drifted apart.

" you told her where Faith is. All these time you never told anyone because she doesn't want to be found. Why did you tell Buffy?" Giles asked Dawn even though he already knew the answer.

"Because I think they both have to settle their differences. Buffy can see for herself how Faith is doing, you know being good and all. So she'll realize what kind of an ass she is to Faith."

"That and if all goes well, they're just gonna kiss and make up. They've been dancing that same old song ever since I've met them so I guess it's time."

* * *

**Willow's room:**

" Buffy, maybe they have a good reason for not telling us. Maybe they think you'll just beat her to death again." The witch has been trying to comfort her crying best friend for quite some time now. "we didn't tell them we've been trying to find her either and besides you and Faith only means major slayer riot and I'm not telling that she's gonna go Psycho Faith again because we've seen her in Angel's funeral and she's changed, I sensed that. But why are we mad at them again? Oh, uh.. I know, coz we've been trying to locate her but we kept on failing. You I mean we just wanted to know how she's doing and if she's ok, but they didn't know that we have good intentions so I guess they just want to protect her. But now you know where she is so do you want to go see her?" when Buffy didn't even look up. "uh, ok. Shutting up now."

Buffy couldn't help but let her tears fall. Why? She's so confuse to even bother. Things are not as good as before then add Faith in the mix; things are really getting more complicated by the minute. Everything with Faith is complicated as it is already.

" What happened to me Will? Why am I making it so hard for everyone? I just wanted to be a good slayer and I ended up being a crappy best friend not to mention I suck at being a sister and a daughter. I just wanted to be normal again. " that's when she felt something. A sharp pain in her stomach as if a knife just cut through it. It's where she gutted Faith. She flinched because she could feel the raw and throbbing pain as if it's really happening to her.

Seeing this, Willow almost jump to her bed "Buffy, are you ok?"

"it's Faith, I think she's hurt. We need to tell them."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I am. Let's go." They both left the room in silence..

* * *

**FAITH'S MANSION**

When they got back to the mansion, they were greeted by a man in a black suit. Wesley's in the main hall all tied up and being questioned.

"Well, well, well. Nice to see you again princess" the man said walking towards them. Faith looks at Tomy who already lifted his protective Barrier.

"Is this the witch who saw it all?"

Faith smirked " see for yourself."

When the man tried to get hold of Tomy, he was thrown to the wall by the kid's Barrier and landed ten feet off . "Nice. I'm impressed, but your watchers dying if you'll not hand him over princess."

"tsk, first, I'm not a princess. Not even close and second.." he gave him an upper cut and broke his jaw. She grabbed him by the collar but before his bodyguards started to move he smiled and said, " I got this bunnies." He looks at Faith " Killing humans now, slayer?" Faith gives him a death glare "wouldn't even flinch on it."

"You had your chances. You Can't. You won't." it's true, Faith have all the Chances in the world to kill this monster of a man, but she couldn't because he is still a human after all. He's only power are his assets and his money. " but I can." And he gutted her with his knife in the scar where the wounds never heal. He knows her weakness. "I'll be back for the witch. But for now it's a draw."

"time to roll bunnies!" with that, they left the mansion.

Wesley's comforting the crying little man even though his wounds won't let him.

"Hey, uh.. lil kid, help here?" Faith's trying not to pass out as Tomy rushes to heal her, the wound seemed to stop bleeding but it didn't healed fully.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Tomy's sobbing "this is all my fault…"

"Never is, never was and never will be. Now stop being a baby and help me stand up." She knows him all too well by now. The kid does not want to be treated as if he's just a little boy even though he is. Faith knew that, after five years of being with Tomy, she realized how similar they are in ways more than one. Besides Angel, Tomy's the only one who could make her talk her heart out. They've been through a lot and he's not just a brother or a son to her, he's a part of her and the reason for what she has become.

They both headed to Wesley and the kid healed him. Yes, Tomy is a witch not by choice but by blood, he's got powers normal witches do not have. He can heal and do things with not even lifting a hand.

"You ok?"she asked, when he nodded. "aight, get your things. We're having an early vacation to Slayerdom."

"should I call the pilot and ready the jet?" Wes asks

" Nah, Tomy can spare us the jet lags." She winks ant the boy

Tomy's eye widened in excitement not only he can visit the slayer central but for the first time in his entire life he will be seeing Dawn and the scoobies, of which he only heard from the stories when Faith and Wes tell him. He's also excited to orb their way there! COOLEST thing ever he thought.

"Let's get you set then." Wes looks at him and they both headed to his room.

Faith hesitated for a moment and picked up her phone. "hey, X-man. Yeah it's me. Give them the heads up, we're on our way.. Don't have time, gotta go. Later." She knows not to use any devices longer than a minute or Ethos will be able to trace them.

* * *

**Library:**

"Time for what?" Xander entered with a curious look on his face.

"How's the slayers?" Giles asked him.

"5 x 5." The tree looked at him with eyes wide.

"oh, what?"Gotcha! he thought to himself.

"you think you're the only ones in contact with faith huh? Words travel fast guys. Buffster's pissed and you guys think it's time to meet and greet? Well, I'm the bearer of good news… and bad.. Faith just called and told me they're coming."

"Wait! You get to talk to her?! Since when?!" Ken asks

"Control guy here, duh?" Xander makes face "Since five minutes ago. She said they're on their way."

"They, as in Tomy and her?" Dawn asked in excitement.

"What's the Bad news?" Giles' the only one who seem to ne listening. Does he always?

"Didn't tell, but she's pissed so I take it as bad."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Mr. Whedon.

**A/N:**hey, i hope you're enjoying this as much as i do. please don't hesitate to review. thanks for the inspirations. it means a lot.

**Library**

Buffy and Willow entered the room and everyone laid their eyes on them except for Xander.

"Hey,yep! You heard it right, they are on their way. They as in Faith and Wesley."

"Uh, Faith? But why? Is she hurt coz.." before she could finished her sentence the girl of the hour appeared in front of them together with the former watcher and Tomy.

Smirking, she said "O-K, is this our welcome wagon? Coz I should say I'm impressed, all the scoobies are here. Wait, are we interrupting something coz Red, you're saying something right?"

Dawn couldn't stop herself so she rushed to Faith and hugged her. "Hey, squirt. This is my half of a bodyguard." Tomy's hiding behind Faith coz everyone's unfamiliar to him except for Kennedy.

"Hey there." She smiled at the kid but still a little surprised to see him instead of a full grown man. "but I thought.."

Smiling, "You must be Dawn." He looked for Kennedy and when she gave him the cue, he hugged her "And here I thought you'll never grow up."

Tomy just shrugged her off " it's coz you've never attended my 12th birthday meaning you owe me a gift. You promised." He smirked at her while everyone in the room witnessed how the boy lifted the tension in the room with his cheerful disposition.

"Guilty as it is.. Oh, this is Dawn and the scoobies." Gesturing to everyone " and guys, this is Tomy."

"Hey." He said shyly and smiled.

When everyone was introduced and their welcome was said to each other except for the two slayers, Dawn decided to save the kid some major bore time. "Tomy, wanna tour the castle?"

He looks at Faith "yeah, just don't go Dennis the menace on her." As she winked at the kid.

Buffy could see the similarities between the two. If she didn't know any better, she might think that they're related and part of her felt relieved to know that Tomy is just a kid.

Wesley spoke first "We came here to ask for assistance, there are people who hate witches and they've been looking for him ever since he was born. He was the last in his line of 'Naturals' as they are called. They are doing everything in their power to trace the kid and use him for dark magic. Angel saved him when he was still a baby and ever since he has been protecting him from them. We think they are stronger now because someone is helping them, we couldn't risk everything so we came here to ask for protection."

Everyone in the room just nodded except for Xander, "is the kid a god or something?"

No one answered. Willow just looked at her girlfriend. She's wondering how Ken could keep something from her this long because by the looks of it, she has known the kid pretty well. And being a witch herself, she knew about these things and yet she thought it's all just a myth. But seeing all these are true, she needs to talk with Kennedy and she has already made up her mind to help the kid with all her power.

Buffy on the other hand was too caught up by Faith's presence. There have been a lot of things going on with them ever since they first met but seeing her again after she beat het to death for all the wrong reasons, she felt guilty. The hurt and pain the other slayer had caused her is all coming back now, and strange as it is there is a sudden relief in her to know that Faith is ok. Not knowing that she's unconsciously staring at her fellow slayer, Faith snapped at her. "Not gonna kill me to death with just staring, B."

"Faith, are you ok?" she felt the need to ask her

"Geez, Wes, just fill them in will ya?" ignoring Buffy's question, Wesley started to explain them in details how Tomy's parents were killed, how Ethos wants him and about the 'Naturals', the scoobies agreed to help them protect Tomy.

"Xander, show them their rooms if you may." Giles asks politely.

Ken and Willow have a silent understanding that they need to talk and the two slayers are obviously trying to avoid each other or in this case, Faith is trying to avoid Buffy.

**On their way to Faith's room**

They have been walking in silence and after leading Wesley to his room, Xander ask Faith "We're ok right? I mean you don't hate me and I don't hate you?" Faith just laugh at him

"Chill Xanman, not here to kill anyone and yes we're cool and if you're wondering, I'm here to ask for help. Don't worry, I'll play nice."

"I didn't mean that, sorry. It's just that you've changed since the last time I saw you."

"yeah, yeah. People change X, got a brat of a responsibility now, thanks to A. not that I'm complaining."

"I'm… sorry…. for everything." Xander couldn't get himself to look at her.

"Don't. I'm the one who should be; let's just leave it in the past, yeah? Are you sure we're not lost? How far is my room anyways?"

"It's the second door to the left."

When they got in, Faith's amazed at the view and the queen sized bed that seems to be attracting her to lie down and make use of it already.

"You like it? Dawn said you live in a mansion so.."

"Way better" she went to the window and breathes some fresh air "ain't got a view like this, thanks X."

"I'll see you at dinner, 6 sharp" he winks at her " I know your appetite pretty well by now.haha"

"yeah, contol guy and chef in one huh? You rock X!" they both laugh comfortably for a few minutes when Xander starts to head to the door..

"Xander, I never hate you. I'm sorry for everything; I wish I could make up for it. And thanks, really for the warm welcome and all."

He can't hide the smile on his face, before he opened the door "I prefer X, or Xan-man. Way cooler."

Just as she found her side of the bed, there's a knock at the door. With her slayer senses firing up, she already knows who the person behind the door is.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"5 minutes, gotta sleep you know."

"What happened? I felt it too so don't deny it." Buffy wanted to know

"Gutted. Bleed. Healed; All taken cared of, now if you don't mind?" Faith gestures her to leave.

"Faith, I just…"

"No Buffy, you can't just. Thanks for helping though." Buffy left the room against her will. She couldn't bring herself to speak anymore because she knows that everything involving them will just end up badly and right now, they both don't need that.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Faith was supposed to be helping them, not being on the other side of the earth having fun. Faith was supposed to call her and ask for back up. They could have done something to save Angel, Spike and Cordelia. But it was all too late because Faith didn't play her part well again. All she could do is blame her for everything. For not telling her that Spike is alive. For not telling her everything, for not trusting her._

_When she saw Faith, the first thing she did was beat the crap out of her. That is the only way she knows how. Faith, didn't even tried to dodge her punches. She took them well. She didn't even fight back. _

"_it's all you fault, Faith." There, she said it. "They gave you another chance and you just disappointed them, us. How could you do it?!" I never stopped hitting her. Until someone tried to stop me, but I just threw him off._

"_Back off Xander! This is not you're fucking business." I picked her up again and threw her to the wall._

"_How could they say you've changed when you're still the same fucked up slayer who hurt everyone I love. I hate you!!" she's choking in her own blood now but I couldn't get myself to stop beating her._

"_BUFFY! Stop it!" Willow cast a spell on me so I couldn't move. "I'm sorry Buffy, I have to do this."_

_I saw them helped Faith up and they took her away. They should, because I would've killed her if they didn't stop me. But Faith muttered something to them and they let her come to me. "You're right about everything except that it hurts me as much or more than you could possibly imagine." With that, I knew that I made the biggest mistake of my life._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

**JOEY's POV**

I remembered crying my lungs out just so someone would hear me. I was 6 or 7 then, too young and too naïve of the things around me. I was aware that there's blood and fire. I felt it and I could smell it. I screamed like it's the last thing I've ever learned to do. They didn't even seem to notice or maybe they never cared. But somehow, I know something they don't maybe that's why they took me. Took me from where? I didn't really know at that time. But I sense power, it's overflowing and at that time being a little girl and all it's enough for me not to be scared.

I remembered hungry monsters, greens and browns of all kinds. I'm anything but afraid because for some reasons, I felt protected.

* * *

**Tomy's Visions**

_Fire, a rusty scent and demons all over. Tomy could feel the dampness on his skin._

_Hooded figures, vampires preparing for a ritual._

_Then he saw the girl. She felt her pain just like when his parents we're killed in front of him._

_But he saw that the girl's not afraid. She stared at him and whispered " Help me."_

The next thing he sees are white lights. Ken's pacing and Dawn's worried beside him.

"Where's Faith?" he asks; the girls hugged him excitedly.

"Tomy, what happened? Are you ok?" Ken and Dawn are worried.

"Spaced out. Uh, can I see Faith now?"

"Willow already went to her room to get her."

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

Faith and Willow both entered at the same time while Wesley's following behind.

"Hey kid, you kay? Faith doesn't seem to be worried at all.

"Not exactly 5x5, I've got the same visions again. And I'm hungry."

"What visions?" Buffy entered with Giles, they both looked at Faith.

"We should probably discuss this after dinner if it's quite alright Mr. Giles, Buffy?" Wesley said.

"Well, yes. Let's head to the hall now can we?"

All of them followed the two watchers except for Willow. "Faith, I need to talk to you."

"Save it Red. The kid's somethin'. He's the one who blocks all your spells. He's stronger than what you think."

"But you're afraid to lose him to the dark side, that's why you brought him here."

"Yeah, that. And he's just a kid. You could still teach him stuffs here, good stuffs."

"The vision?"

"I got it. Tell them I'm not hungry. " that said, Faith left the castle.

* * *

Willow didn't know how to tell them that Faith took off already.

"FAITH'S FINE. SHE SAID SHE'LL LET US KNOW IF SOMETHING COMES UP." did the kid just communicate with her without even speaking? Tomy smiled at her. "YEAH, I'M A NATURAL."

Willow nodded and returned the smile, "WELL, HERE GOES NOTHING."

"Where's Faith?" Dawn was the first to notice.

"uh… she said she's not hungry?"

"You're not sure?" Xander asks

"ok, she left. She said she'll let us know if something comes up." she sighed after finally telling the truth.

Buffy stood up to follow Faith but Wesley stopped her. "She knows what she's doing Buffy. I'll tell you at the meeting."

Buffy stayed against her will. She wanted to help Faith, to make up for everything she'd done to her. She knows she can't just stay here and do nothing again. She can't lose her. She won't.

Tomy watch while Buffy's pacing outside the hall. He heard a lot about Buffy Summers. The Golden Girl; the Slayer; Twinkie, Blondie, Princess as Faith puts it, but by just looking at her, he can tell that she's so much more.

"37. That's how many times you've been pacing."

"oh, hi. Tomy right? We're never officially introduced. I'm Buffy."

"Yep. So I've told. You're worried about her huh?" Tomy asks with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What's with the smile? I am worried yes but only because I agreed to help her."

"Yeah right. Try pacing 25 more so you can't deny it already."

"Are you sure you're 12?"

"Yes. But are you sure you're not worried about Faith?"

"Ok, I am.it's just that."

"I know. I have a secret. Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"ok. Promise."

"Pinky swear?" then they did the deed and Tomy sealed it.

He gestures Buffy to kneel so that he could whisper it to her."Faith's in love with you.."

But before she could even react, Tomy orbed to where Dawn and the rest of the crowd are. Now she's smiling like there's no tomorrow.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Mr. Whedon.

**A/N: **my apologies for updating late again. My scheds were pretty wacked up the last few days but I'm now back on track. And here I thought writing's easy with the plots and all but I'm still having a hard time. I've got the ending all sorted out already so hopefully you'll get to read it soon. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and who added me in their alert list.

**SOMEWHERE DOWN UNDER…**

It felt like eternity to be fighting a hundred demons and vamps that don't even seem to be getting any weaker soon. She heard the cries of the girl but she can't see where it came from because she's busy fighting to live. While taking two at a time, she felt the tingling sensation and Buffy appeared as if she was about to say something but seeing that they were surrounded by the growing numbers of their enemies, she's already in a fight stance and they fought with all their strengths.

"Faith, I don't know how I got here but I think we need to find a way out! Now." seeing that they are almost trapped.

"No, we need to save her Buffy." Faith almost sighed the words.

Without saying anything, they both looked at the tunnel and knew that they have to get there. Fighting their way through it, they reached the tunnel just in time to see the girl almost hanged upside down ready to be sacrifice.

"Well, well, well ladies, you've made it in time to our little party ain't we?" Ethos doesn't look surprised at all "You must be the blonde one, B?" chuckling to himself he added "oh, F here didn't tell you? We go way back. You see, there was one time…"

"Shut up! Let's just get this over with ass!" Faith cut him. "We've got history. Ready?"she looked at Buffy "Oh, shit!" her wound's bleeding. "Faith, I thought.." the blonde's worried.

"You thought wrong then B." Ethos mocked Faith and holds up a knife. "Remember this? It's your entire fault she's messed up like that. Touchy subject." He made a sad face. Straightening his tux "If you'll excuse me I've got a party to start."

He turns to the girl and runs the knife on her neck "now, now creampuff, I'll see to it that." UMPH! Buffy lands him a nice upper punch that threw him off to the other side. "Sorry to disappoint. We're here on a mission." While kicking him and throwing him punches he still managed to spit some blood "thanks for starting the party for me, slayer."

Oh shit! Buffy thought. She turned to the girl and saw her fellow slayer trying to untie the girl but is having a hard time because her wound's still gushing with blood that seems to take all her energy.

When Faith saw that the girl's neck is dripping with blood, she ran to her and started to untie her but she's having a hard time because her wound seem to have the best of her. But when she looks in the girls eyes, she saw something very familiar.

"Faith are you ok? We need to get out of here fast." She helped untie the girl "shh, stop crying. It's ok now. Everything's gonna be alright."

**SLAYER CENTRAL**

They've been researching and locating where the two slayers had gone. The scoobies are also trying to know how Buffy just disappeared during the middle of their meeting.

"It's not like they can't handle themselves right?" Xander's been pacing for the last few hours already.

"Yep, coz they're slayers and Tomy would've known if something's going on because Faith would've communicate with him by now. Yep, we shouldn't be worried, right?"

"Yes baby, they're ok.. They should be." Kennedy comforts her not-so-worried girlfriend.

Dawn walks in with Tomy smiling. "We've got company."

"Hey." Xander and Willow pulled the slayers into a group hug.

"Ok, aw!" Faith said holding her breath.

"Are you hurt?" Ken asks

Faith just shrugs. "Ok, is there a kid factory somewhere we don't know?" Xander asks looking at the little girl beside Tomy.

"Hey!" Tomy glares at him.

"Oh, yeah." Buffy kneeled to face the little girl who seems to be trembling with fear. "They're friends." The girl forced a smile. Buffy holds her hand "This is Josephine and they're the Scoobies, our friends."

"Déjà vu much?" Willow smiled at everyone.

"Ok, everyone's good? I'm taking the kids to their room now coz I think they need to rest." Looking at both kids "Let's?" the two smiled and followed her out.

"I'm off too, later." Faith followed them out.

Everyone in the room is still confused of what just happened. So Giles speaks up first. "Buffy, do you mind explaining us what happened?" He takes off his glasses and wipes them.

"And how the heck did you get here?" Xander's just curious.

"I don't know, I go poof here then I appeared in front of Faith just in time to help her fight the demons. We ran coz they're so many and we saw Ethos, tying Josephine to start the ritual, he made a little 

speech and we kicked his ass. Saved Josephine just in time and then the next thing I know we're in the infirmary with Dawn and Tomy." Buffy's not sure if they believed her but that' what really happened.

"Well then, I guess that's really it. Buffy, I'm sure you need to rest now. Thank you for sharing us the information, we're gonna look it up." Giles said.

But before Buffy reached the door she turned around and said. "Ethos seemed to know a lot about Faith. I think we need to focus on him. See you later guys."

**Three hours later… at the tower**

"How do you like it here?**"**

"It's aight, just like you've mentioned it but different and Dawn's great to."

"So do you like to stay here?"

"I'm not staying here, not without you. And no, you can't make me stay coz I can orb to wherever you are.**" **

"Tomy, you know this is not up for discussion, right?"

"nah uh?" raising his brow "of course it's not. Because you can't just rid me out like that, you promised Angel and sides, who's gonna take care of Joey if you're on a mission? "

"What?! No! you're both gonna stay here and learn from the scoobies. That's the plan, stick with it."

"Plan?! There's no plan Faith. There's only you, me, Wesley and now Joey. We're family and family sticks together no matter what. Isn't that what you've taught me?" Tomy turned to Faith with puppy dog eyes.

"Dude! Not gonna work. We can go back tomorrow but not with Joey. She has to stay here."

Smirking, "I can't really win with you huh?"

Tapping the kid's shoulder, Faith stands up. "Nah, but you're making progress. Now, let's get back to the hall before Squirt's starts to miss you."

"What about Buffy..and Joey?"

"What about them??"

"you'll gonna leave them?"

" I thought we're clear on that?"

"yeah, yeah. Whatever." They both went back to the Hall to meet the gang.

**Dawn's Room**

"Dawn? Is it possible that two girls can have a baby?"

"What? No! Of course not! Well, unless with magic but yeah, it'll be really weird. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Joey said she's got two moms. Right?" turning to Joey who seemed to be listening very intently, Joey just nodded.

"See?! Told ya."

"Oh, so do you know where your moms are?" Dawn is careful with her choice of words because the girl doesn't seem to be pretty much up to answering questions lately.

Joey looked down and as if whispering "I know they're close."

"We can help you find them! Right, Dawn?" Joey's face lightens up.

"Yes, we'll go to sleep now and tomorrow, I'll ask Willow to do a locator spell."

"huh? Or you can do it tonight. You said you've been studying it right? I can help you get what you need." Winking at Joey, Tomy orbs before Dawn could say anything.

After a few minutes Tomy's got everything they needed "Here, let's find your moms. I'm sure they miss you already."

Not wanting to disappoint the kids Dawn told them that if it doesn't work out tonight, they'll ask for Willow's help first thing in the morning.

Joey handed the blueprint of the castle to Dawn. "Do you think we can find them here?"

Tomy just shrugged. When Dawn started to chant, two lights suddenly lit up.

"WHOA?! I am not seeing this!" she looks at Joey "or, maybe I am..but how? That's why you look familiar." She embraced the little girl who has no clue of what's happening. "We've found your moms."

"YAY!! YAY!! Now all we have to do is tell them!YAY!" Tomy's all over the room jumping up and down, he stops when he saw the little girl look down again.

Lifting the girl's chin "What's wrong? Aren't you happy we've found them?" Dawn smiled at her.

"I don't think they want me. please, let's not tell them." The girl's sobbing now. "please.."

"SShhh.. it's ok. I'm here. We'll not tell them.. sshh.." stroking her hair until the little girl fell asleep in her arms. Tomy seemed to be sleeping as well while observing them.

* * *

"Tomy.." Faith called him from her room.

Tomy appeared 5 minutes later in his pajamas. "It's too early."

"Yeah, coz we don't want to disturb anyone. Wesley will be here any minute. Here, wear this." handing him a pair of jeans and his favorite robot shirt.

"We're not saying goodbye to them? Not even a thank you?" he asks her sadly

Faith handed him a paper and a pen. Without protesting, he took it and started to write. He knew Faith all too well that he knows she hates saying goodbye.

Before the sun rises, Wesley came in with their suitcases and after a few minutes, they orb to their home again. SEATTLE.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Mr. Whedon.

**A/N:** I'm having a hard time putting my thoughts to words. Do you like it longer and detailed or short and straight to the point? Help me out? Thanks for reading.. I'm getting there, hopefully. Hahaha

**BUFFY'S POV**

This is it. I have to tell her how I feel. I don't care what she thinks or what she'll say but I'll do anything for her to listen and admit that she feels the same for me. Tomy's right, Faith's in love with me but I was too blind and too naïve to see and feel it before. I think I hated her more than I could hate anyone because I love her all the same and yet I can't admit it to my stupid little self. Without her, my life just hasn't been the same. I will tell her today. Yep, that's decided.

Buffy's getting ready for her "big day", she should look good. With pink top and faded jeans, she headed for Faith's room. She knocked several times but no one answered, so she decided to head to the dinning hall to see if Faith's there.

"What happened?" she asks when everyone doesn't seem too look happy to see her.

"Wesley said his apologies but they can't stay here any longer, they've got things to do in Seattle. He said thank you and said he'll keep in touch to check on Josephine." Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"They left before sunrise. Here," Xander handed her a note.

She's trembling when she took the note from him. This was supposed to be the day she's been waiting for. But instead, Faith took off again, without saying anything, without letting everyone know, without telling her. How can she do that? How? Why? She can't find the courage to read the letter in front of them.

"I..I have to go.." she went to her room and cried..

_Buffy,_

_Thanks for helping. We couldn't have done it without you. Tell the scoobies I said thanks for everything, for trusting me again. And yeah, please take care of Joey. Can't bring her with us but i'm doing what I can to find her parents. Wes will contact G-man as soon as we've found something. Nothing much to say here, Enjoy your life I guess._

_ Faith_

That's it? She really knows how to keep it so simple. No attachments. Should I really believe Tomy when he told me she's in love with me? Why is everything with Faith's so complicated? She has no right to hate me for almost beating her to death, or maybe she has. But she'd done so much more to 

me, to my friends to, my family. And still here I am, wanting her more than I could ever want anybody. Argh!! I need to see her. I need to talk to her and I will even beat the crap out of her if that's what it takes just for her to listen to me.

**Somewhere in Seattle**

"Wes, have you seen the brat?"

"Oh, He's at Michael's, he went there after school." Wesley said trying to look as if his reading the book.

"Cool, I'm off to patrol. See yah." Faith has been doing a lot of patrolling these days. Ever since, they got back from the castle, Wesley noticed a change in his slayer. She's been going out a lot and always seems to be thinking not to mention that she rarely takes time to bond with Tomy anymore. Not that he's complaining though, coz Tomy told him the deal with Joey and how he lets him orb back to the castle once in a while to let them enjoy some quality time with Joey and Dawn. He knows how the kid loves to be with them but somehow he felt bad that he has to lie to Faith. It took him a long time for Faith to trust him and let him in but it's all worth it. The only problem now is how to tell Faith about Joey and explain to her everything, not everything coz he's not sure how it happened. He still needs to tell his slayer no matter what, and somehow he knows that Faith already knew but she's afraid to let it sink to her. He looked at his watch and thought that Tomy should already be doing his homeworks.

"Tomy, playtime's over. Come on." Hoping that this time, Tomy will actually listen to him.

**Slayer Central**

"Ooops! Gotta go, Grandpa's nagging again." Winking at Dawn, he kissed Joey on the cheek.

" See ya, Princess. Here." He gave her a picture of him and Faith. "next time, it's gonna be a family pic, with you in it."

"Hey! Not even a hug for the best aunt ever?" Dawn said but Tomy already orbed out. "Nice!" Joey's giggling and jumps over to dawn to give her a bear hug.

"Like this?" Joey said still giggling

"You are officially my favorite niece!" she starts tickling her when a knock at the door interrupted their bonding time. "Kill joy! Comin'!"

"hey Buffy." She motioned Joey to hide the picture of Faith under the bed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Buffy asks

"Course not. So, what brings you here? Coz if you're asking me to tell you …" Dawn stopped midsentence to look at her sister at Joey.

"Hey, come here." Buffy smiled at Joey and let's her sit on her lap. "I'm here coz I never get to see both of you anymore. Are you hiding or something?"

"Or something?" Dawn said and quickly added "Sorry I can't do research, I'm on babysitter duty."

"ok, that's easy, from now on, she'll sleep in my room." Buffy smiled at Joey.

"Hey! I'd rather babysit than do research. So, she's still staying with me. right Joey?"

"uh, right." Joey nodded

"I can't separate you two huh? Ok, I'll just sleep here then." Buffy didn't know why, but being near Joey makes her feel happy and safe, just like with Faith.

"That's settled! Sleepovers with my two favorite girls in the castle! Isn't this fun?!" she takes Joey's hands and they dance around leaving Buffy laughing on the bed.

**Somewhere in Seattle**

Faith's been walking for hours before she decided to go to Angel's crypt, it's been her safe place ever since he died. She'll just stay there for hours and sometimes, cry her heart out. It's one of the things he loved about Angel, he never questioned her and he'll just listen and be there for her when she needs him, just like the past two weeks.

" Why can't I just stay away from her? Why can't she hate me just like before so we can fucking move on already? I know A, I should be happy, but I can't coz I know I shouldn't be. Everytime I see her, my system's all fucked up and our history's creeping me out. I still can't forgive myself for hurting her and worst, I hate her for not trusting me. I shouldn't have asked for her help but I did and now everything's back to being complicated again, especially with the Joey kid. I don't know how to explain it but I feel different when she's with me, it's like she's the piece that's been missing in me and I wanted to protect her and keep her safe with me at all times but when I look at her, I see Buffy with twice our connection and that makes me afraid. I don't know why but I just am, the feeling's overwhelming….."

Faith took another gulp from her beer "you've told me a prophecy about a child who will mark the line between good and evil, and now I've got two of them. Nice huh? You should've given me a clue. I'm not good with your cryptic messages A, you should've pointed me to the direction and not play mind games with me. Can't hate you for that now, can I?" she started to stand and put the 6 pack she brought on top of Angel's tomb. "Cheers, thanks guys."

**Faith's mansion**

"Tomy's waiting for you. Where have you been?"

"Out, I just needed some fresh air after patrolling. No worries Wes." Faith gave him a smile

"ok, good night then." Wesley went back to his room

"uh, Wes??...Have you heard from Gman yet?"

"Well, yes but they still haven't found anything yet. Don't worry, I'll tell you as soon as we know something. Or maybe you already know something?" adding the last part when he saw Faith smirked.

"Do you remember the prophecy about that someone who will mark the line between good and evil? It's about a child and now we have two of them. That's all I know."

"Yes, now I remember. I'll call Giles tomorrow so we can research about it. Thanks Faith." Wesley headed to the library, he's not gonna be able to sleep now with the information he got.

"Yeah, whatever. Sweet night Grams. " Faith needs a 12 hour sleep to live.

**Dawn's room**

"Buffy? Are you ok?" Dawn asked when she heard her sister crying.

"I'm fine, don't mind me. Go to sleep before Joey wakes up." she keeps on staring at the little girl.

"She's not and you're not ok too. It's alright Buffy, I'm here for you." Dawn tried to assure her sister.

"I miss her.. So much that it hurts. But when I'm with Joey, I can feel her. It's like she's here but not really."

Dawn smiled at the thought."Shh, it's gonna be ok. It's Faith, it takes time."

"I know. That's why I need to see her and tell her she can take all the time in the world but I'm not leaving her until she figures it out." Buffy stared at the sleeping child "She has Faith's dimples, do you think they're related?"

"Uh, faith's not the only one to have dimples sis."

"Yeah, I think you've got a point. Goodnight Dawnie." She snuggles closer to Joey.

"Night."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Mr. Whedon.

**A/N:** here's another chapter. Thanks to Kenyon and Koolaid for the constant reviews. This chapter's for you. Sorry if this chap is a little Blah and well, I don't know how 6 year olds sound like so Joey only gets a few lines. I hope this explains the whys and the hows. I really hope it does. Haha. and for everyone who reads this, please review… plueassse?! I need encouragements and the likes of it. Still a NO?..aight, Thanks for reading anyways...HUGS!!

**SLAYER CENTRAL**

Two weeks had gone by without finding something about Joey's parents. If anyone knew, it's either they did not want to share it, they didn't care or they fear of the outcome. Dawn knew. Xander has a clue. Kennedy found out through Dawn. Giles has questions. Willow's spell said it all. Andrew, for the first time is sure and even all the slayer kids have the same thoughts especially when they look at the little girl or when they have a chance to hang with her. Joey's been the center of attention of everyone, her smiles, laughters, and sometimes her tantrums give life to the once gloomy castle. She's quite smart for a 6 year old; her shyness became less evident when she started to give witty remarks and humors. The little girl has the perfect combination of the chosen two's appearance- Faith's dimples, Buffy's nose and hazel eyes with a tinge of green when reflected by light. Everyone's sure but they want to know what Buffy sees, what she feels about the little girl and the million dollar question: does she know?

**BUFFY'S POV**

When I look at Joey, I can't help but smile, she gives me these weird feelings and tingling sensations that I only get with Faith but it's kinda different coz I feel somewhat elated that I want her only for myself. Selfish much, huh? I wish Faith's here so I will know if she feels the same with Joey. She gave her that nickname and now everyone calls her that but if you ask me, Josephine's more appropriate name coz she looks like a princess. Urgh, enough with my obsession with both of them, I have to ask Willow if she found the spell so we can get this over with because I'm sure that Joey's parents missed her so much, who wouldn't? I do, even though I just spent most of the days playing barbie with her. Ooh! There's Will!

"Will! Did you find it?"

"The spell? Nope, but Giles said he needs to talk to you about something important. He's waiting for you at his office."

"Thanks, why in a hurry?"

"Xander's getting his ass kicked by my girlfriend." Willow lied

"oh," did Willow just lied to me?! Anyways, I need to go see Giles.

"Buffy, do you know where Joey is?" ok, I'm not the only one's obsessing about the kid.

"She's with Dawn." Good luck finding them! Ha! Coz the last time we played hide and seek, it took me a day to find them. When did Giles' office became the library??

"Uh, what's with all these books?"

"Buffy, please have a seat. I've rarely seen you the last two weeks, are you ok?"

That's coz I spend as much time with Joey as I can before we find her parents and not to mention she's the closest connection I've got to Faith."I'm fine. What do you want to talk to me about?" I'm still mad at you Giles, for not telling me "things", duh?!

"Yes, it's about Joey. Wesley called about some prophecy about a child that will mark the line between good and evil. At first they thought it was Tomy then Joey came and now we've got 2." Giles gets up to reach the book and showed it Buffy.

"English Giles."

"It says here that the child should be born with the strongest and purest blood line, of which the bearers of the child had almost cross the border line of both sides. Dark and light, a white blooded human (Naturals) that came from the witch's clan through a hero's essence and demon's blood alike."

"Tomy's a white blood and his father was a demon. Why the confusion?" I'm smart or what?

"Yes, but we don't know a lot about Joey's history and according to researches, a slayer is a hero of which Tomy is not. They both have the pieces that seem to fit the prophecy." Giles pinched the bridge of his nose and wipes his glasses.

Oh no. Please tell me you're not thinking what I'm thinking. "So you think that Joey's a slayer?"

"Yes, we've established that already."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!" I raised my voice to state my point.

"We thought you knew.." Giles couldn't look Buffy in the eye.

"Wow. So she's Faith's? That explains why she looks like her." Who's the father? I'm gonna kill him.

"There's no father. That's why I wanted to talk to you, to ask if you and Faith did something 6 years ago."

"Did what?!" ok, this is major panic moment. Did he just ask me if Faith and I had sex?! Even though I wished we had, we didn't. Never really had the chance when we're busy killing each other and

"It's not even possible!!" or is it? "Wait! What made you think I'm the… I'm responsible?" yep, better.

"Because she looks like you?" Xander? How did you get in? Never mind, this is important.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone in the castle kinda knows, Buffster. She looks exactly like you and Faith. We don't need to have the spell to know. But that's just weird so no one really brought it up." Xander shrugs

"Buffy?"

But how? Why? When? This is a hard to take in and I'm not sure how to tell Faith, does she know? Good! Hey Faith, I'm in love with you, I know you feel it too. So uh, this is Joey, our daughter. This is just great!! I'm doomed… oh, I forgot I'm in Giles' office. Willow? Perfect!

"Buuhffy?!"

"Hey Will, tell me you found the spell?"

"I did. so uh, do you want to start now?" why is Willow not excited? When did all the scoobies got in? Joey? Why is she crying?

"Shh, it's ok." Dawn's comforting the crying girl.

"Look, do it quick! Let's just finish this." Ken's overprotective with Joey, she holds her hand, and I'm supposed to be her mother and I can't even move? Speak now Buffy!

"Wait! Willow, tell us what you know! Don't do the spell again coz I'm sure as hell you already did!" I went over to Joey and embraced her. I can't believe I don't know my own daughter?! "shh, it's gonna be ok. Mommy's here. I'm sorry…" that's when I saw it; she's got my eyes and my nose!! She smiled at me like never before. Ok, no one can hurt her that I promised to myself.

"Yes Buffy, She is yours and Faith's." When I look up, everyone's smiling like fools.

"Ok! Show's over guys, we need some mother-daughter time now." I smiled when I saw Dawn winked at my daughter. Yep! Get use to that now. My daughter.

When everyone left the office, Joey runs to Giles and kissed him. "I have a grandpa now! yay!" then she takes my hand "let's go, Mommy!" and that is one of my happiest moments of my slayer life!

**FAITH'S MANSION**

"So not cool Faith! You should've let me win!! No fair!!" Tomy gets in the view of the TV so Faith will not beat his character to death.

"I told you Jin's no match with Eddie! Heh!" Faith tossed Tomy in the couch and tickles him.

" nooooo.. Fair!! Wa ha ha ha ha, stop!!" They both lay in the floor laughing.

"Dinner's ready." Seeing the play station on the floor "I told you to buy the Wii instead if you just want to beat each other out." He walks out to the Dinning room laughing.

"Hey!" both of them shouted.

"Tekken's cool aight, kiddo?"

"Yeah, if you live in the 90's!" then Tomy orbed to the dinning room with Wesley.

"I think I'm gonna faint." Tomy said, good thing Wesley catches his head in time.

"Take that back!! No Orbing in the house!" Faith followed the two in the Dinning room when he saw Tomy's state.

"I'll get you later. You always have the perfect timing to have your visions." Faith chuckled and brought laid him on the couch.

**TOMY'S VISION**

_Faith's in Coma.._

_Buffy died.._

_My mother' s chanting something, dad's growling in pain. _

"_GET IT DONE Martha, I can't take it anymore."_

_My mother's glowing I was blinded by the light and the next thing I heard was a baby crying._

"_Take Tomy away, I love you.." that's the last thing I heard from my father and he took off with the baby._

_My mom looked at me and said "Be strong Thomas,we'll always be here for you, make us proud." Then she started chanting again she mouthed "I'm sorry" after that, Ethos came in view._

_Then it's all black. _

"mom!! No!!"

"Tommy, it's ok. We're here. Wake up now." Wesley tries to wake up the kid. "Faith, stop pacing."

"GUH!" Tomy wakes up still blinded by the bright lights.

"Are you ok?!" Faith checks him and when she's satisfied that Tomy's not hurt. She playfully punches him in the arm "Brat!"

"hey! Dizzy!" Tomy said while trying to stand up. Faith and Wesley stares at him.

"Uh, dinner? Now?" he can't exactly tell them what he saw… for now…. "Ready to babysit me?" he asks Faith with an evil smile.

"Hell no!" see, that's why he can't tell her… yet. Faith added "Dinner it is!"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Buffy still belongs to Mr. Whedon.

**A/N:** from now on, I'll try to update regularly. Thanks again for the reviews and I'm glad that you guys are still with me on this. Greatness! Enjoy the read…

**SEATTLE**

**FAITH'S POV**

Here's my take on kids, I like talking to them. They're cute and make a funny face when they think too hard, well mostly they don't seem to know what you're telling them but you'll be surprise because somehow they tend to understand it deeper than most adults I know. One more thing, they can't keep secrets too long so they either blurt it out or pour their hearts out to you if they think you can listen or sometimes, they're too obvious. At least that much I've learned from Tomy. Like right now, the kid won't look me in the eye and always call Wes for back ups, BOO HOO!! Tell me what I don't know and I'll tell you what I do know. I know he's not playing dollhouse with the M kid Wes was talking about, instead he's orbing all the way to that far away kingdom, slayer central. Why? It's coz of my magical daughter. Yeah, yeah. Surprise, surprise! I know one when I see one. How? Heck, I don't even care coz the first time I saw her I felt it. Why I didn't say anything and left her there? It's too much, every time I look at her, I see Buffy. It hurts a lot… like hell… The one person I hurt and betrayed the most, the one person I trusted, the only person to whom I gave my heart to, I know it's stupid but all those hurt and betrayal came from both sides and somehow I know it made me the monster I was. With her I'm always the dark, the second best, the worst of myself and every time I look at Joey, the feelings are all there. I'm guilty coz I know she doesn't deserve my blood; she's too pure to be tainted by mine. It hurts that I have to leave her with Buffy, but the more I think about it, it's the best option I've got. At least my daughter will not have to suffer with me. The road to redemption's longer than I thought possible, and if I have to leave out the people that matters I will just so I wouldn't take them down with me again.

"You're thinking too much!" Tomy sat beside me with a raised brow.

"So?"

"Is the world ending?" he made a shocked expression

"Spill!"

"One word treatment? Grandpa!!"He looks around for him. "Remind Faith that I'm the kid in this house, not her!!" the watcher only smiled and looks at tomy.

"Tell her what you saw. Faith, I hope you understand that…"

Faith cuts him off "I have a daughter? I can't really deny that can i?" both Tomy and Wes looked confused

"You don't have to explain the whys and the hows coz I don't care. She's safe with Buffy and the scoobs."

"But she's really excited to see you." Tomy must've felt the coldness in my voice so I smiled at him

"I know, I want to see her too, but not until you're both safe." They've known me enough to know when to agree with me. "c'mon Tom." Wes just nod at me while Tomy gets up and followed me in his room.

I kissed him on the forehead and said my goodnight when.. "Faith? Can I ask you something?"

I raised my brow for him to continue "It's not coz of Buffy, isn't it?" How am I supposed to answer him? This brat already got me all figured out. Shit! "Sleep tight." Then I closed the door and headed back to the leaving room.

Wesley's waiting for me and explained everything that Tomy saw in his vision. He also updated me on some stuffs about the prophecy and how the Scoobies are working on it to find if the underworld has some plans on their sleeves. He knew that we have to leave Tomy out of the serious topics coz we both know his too young for this and yeah, Wesley's overprotective when it comes to his grandchild.

"Buffy knows."

"She what?!"

"You're not listening; I said the scoobies found out that Josephine is yours and Buffy's." I must've glared at him coz his apologizing for telling me just now.

"It's aight, Wes. Just don't tell them I know, I think its better that way. I don't want anything to do with Buffy at this moment. Tell them whatever." Wes seemed to understand coz he just nodded and patted me in the shoulder before getting up.

"If that's what you want. Have a good night, Faith."

"Thanks."

**SLAYER CENTRAL**

**DAWN'S POV**

Is my sister insane or is she insane?! I love her as much as I love my niece, but seriously?! Can't she understand that Faith needs time?! They've got history almost like World War II, she can't just tell Faith she loves her and expect everything will be rainbows and sunshines. Nope, definitely not Faith, the girl's got issues more than any magazines in the world, ok I know its lame but you know what I mean. Let's get back to the topic. Buffy wants to go to Seattle and tell Faith everything in one blow. She's got this line-"_I've already wasted a lifetime hurting her; I can't live with another not telling her what I feel."_ When I just told her to wait til next week not a lifetime!! But then again, it's Buffy.

"Dawn, have you seen Buffy?" Willow came in with a smiling Joey in hand.

I ignored her and ask my niece "Was mommy supposed to be with you?" Joey's giggling now and sits in my lap.

"That's what we all get from asking the same question." Willow answers instead of the kid. "So, maybe I was thinking that Buffy mentioned something to you?"

"Oh my knuckles!! She really went to Faith for reals!"

"Yep, so can we eat now? I'm hungry." Joey decided to speak and drags Dawn and Willlow out of the room.

**FAITH'S MANSION**

**09:31 AM**

"Hi Wes, is Faith there?"

"Buffy? Ah, yes. Please come in, is there something wrong?" the former watcher's still surprised to see their visitor.

"Nothing, I just want to talk to her. Nice place by the way, wait this is.. Wow!." Buffy couldn't help to admire the house. It was huge and space-y, she's in awe at the place.

"Ah, yes. Thank you. She's still asleep but if you want, ill wake her up and tell her you're here. But first, what would you like for breakfast? I'm making Tomy some, join us." He led her to the kitchen where Tomy's already munching on some pancakes. He almost chokes when he saw the "golden girl" standing behind his grandpa.

"Buffy!? Hey, it's good to see you. 'zup?"

"That's his way of saying good morning." Wes smiles at the blonde slayer and offers her a seat besides Tomy . "Help yourself."

"Thanks. Uh, good morning Tom." She smiled at the kid before she helps herself with the pancakes that Wes offered. It's not long that the three get to have a normal conversation and enjoyed themselves with Tomy's tales of how boring school was and Buffy's long flight back to the U.S.

"So, how's Joey?" Tomy asks nonchalantly, the former watcher and the slayer didn't expect that.

"Uh, she's ok. I left her with Dawn and Wills, but weird coz she's always asking for you." She gave him a questioning look "do you know why?"

"I think.. coz she's got a crush on me?" that made both of the adults laugh

"Hey! I'm cute! My teachers say so, Faith says so. And I've got wicked smiles too, Right Faith?" that made Buffy fidget in her seat. The tingles and the butterflies in the stomach are causing some havocs, only her sister slayer can do that.

Wesley decided to break the silence "Good morning Faith, Buffy's here to see you. I should've wakened you but she said she'll wait."

Faith nodded; looking at Buffy she asks "What's the what?"

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Buffy still belongs to Mr. Whedon.

**A/N:** hello there!! It's me again. Thanks for the reviews and well, here's another chap. I'm getting there.. so uh, enjoy the read. Ooh wait, while you're at it, listen to Jimmy eat world's DIZZY and Finger eleven's I'll keep your memory vague. I think they fit, but then again, it's just mee. Haha.

**kenyon87- here's the continuation, there's more to come I promise. Haha.**

**kool-aidrocks2008- yep, it's just the way he sees him. Aren't they cute? Hehe. I always thought of Wesley being a cool grandpa.**

**tanama30- I never forget this, it's haunting me in my dreams. Waha, just slacking in the updates coz I'm running out of words.**

Faith nodded; looking at Buffy she asks "What's the what?"

"Faith, I came here to talk about us and …" she looks at Wes before adding"…. Joey."

"There's no "us", and about Joey, I already know all about the prophecy. We're working on it. Now if you don't mind, go back to wherever you came from." Faith walks out but turns around when she heard Wesley spoke.

"Sorry about that. Tomy will show you your room, right lil' man?"

"NO, he won't. Look Buffy, you can't just come here and tell me we have to talk about things. You are not the boss of me. Now, Get the hell out of my house or I'll beat the crap out of you. Familiar?" Faith's voice is cold, her eyes meaning every word that she said. Buffy knows that, heck everyone in the room knows that. The watcher and the boy couldn't believe what they just witnessed. They wanted to side with the older slayer on this one but they respect Faith and they both know where she's coming from. All those sleepless nights, those unshed tears, those silent sobs, and empty laughters they're just too much for their slayer, so instead of doing anything they just stood there… watching as Buffy silently heads for the door, but not before the blonde speaks to Faith. "I'm not going anywhere."

The mansion is awfully silent for the first time. Faith headed back to her room right after making Buffy leave while Tomy silently gets ready to go to school for some play practice. Leaving the watcher in the kitchen along with all the mess breakfast had been.

"I'm ready." The boy peeks in the kitchen

"Ok, let's go." They headed to the front door and saw Buffy on their porch.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She smiles at them "I hope you don't mind me staying here."

"But Buffy.." the slayer cuts him off " I believe Tomy's gonna be late if you don't hurry."

The former watcher just nodded, what else can he do? Slayers never listen anyways.

Smiling, Joey handed him his ipod. "See ya."

**07:05 PM, Saturday**

The blonde slayer is now asleep in the front porch of Faith's mansion. Aside from the jet lag, thinking how she could talk to her sister slayer made her exhausted. The watcher and Tomy came back a few hours ago but they didn't wake her up seeing that she's already in a peaceful slumber. While Faith go around the house acting like nothing happened.

**11:25PM**

"I'm gonna go patrol. See ya at daybreak." Faith said taking off without saying another word. When she was outside she turned around to look at the sleeping blonde at their front porch. It was more of a sigh when she said "Good night, B."

After making sure that her slayer's out, he went to the kitchen and put Buffy's dinner into the microwave. The blonde haven't eaten anything since breakfast so he decided to make her some.

"Hey, dinner?"

"Thanks Wes, I could use some. But are you sure Faith will not beat you up if she found out your feeding her unwanted guest?"

"She was out for patrol. I'm sure she wouldn't be back for hours, you could even stay in the guest room without her knowing." Wesley winks at the blonde as he watches her munch down her very late dinner.

"Hmm, tempting but this porch and I have already bonded." They both laugh at the lame joke.

"How is she?"

They stared at the stars for a minute before Wes answered "She's still coping, you know though she doesn't say it…. Angel was his only confidant; she still goes there every night especially after we came back. I think seeing you again bring back memories and feelings that she's too afraid to face, whatever she tells you, listen to what she's feeling. People never usually get that when it comes to her."

"Thanks. I think I've learned that the hard way." They both nodded and Wes decided to bunk in because well, it had been a long day.

"I think I need to get in, you sure about this?" he referred to the porch.

"Yep, my mind's made up."

"I see that. Well then, goodnight Buffy."

"Night Wes, thanks again."

**02:56AM- ANGEL'S CRYPT**

**FAITH'S POV**

"Hey there big guy, just came here to tell you that the love of your life's bugging me. She's staying in our front porch. Yeah, don't mention it. So, I'm spending the night here if you don't mind." It didn't take long before Faith fell asleep.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_You told her?"_

"_Nah, you're right. I don't think it still matters and sides, I got enough beating with her, can't take another one from bleach boy."_

"_She did what?!"_

"_It's my fault, she said she didn't wanna see me again, but I still did and you won't believe what I found out." Faith gave Angel a playful look before finishing her sentence "your golden girl's getting down with a slayer chick."_

"_Huh?"_

"_It's positive A, the girl's in love with B. I know that look; I always see it in bleach's eyes and yours too." She chuckles "Then she threatened to kill me if I touch her girl. So yeah, I didn't get to tell her about her ex-love."_

"_You're crazy, you know that?" the vamp gave him a questioning look, now it's time for her to say_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're jealous, that's why."_

_Again, another "Huh?"_

"_Don't deny it Faith, everyone who have eyes can see it, you are in love with her."_

"_Angel.." but he cuts her_

"_The mayor, when Buffy died, the fight with the First, going to slayer central, coming back here you did it all for her. And now, the drunken nights, the one night stands. Tell me I'm wrong."_

"…_that's crap and you know that.."_

"_Faith, Buffy may have been the love of my life, but somehow deep down I know I'm not hers. Don't get me started with Spike because he knew she loved him but not in the way he wanted."_

"_Why are you telling me all this?"_

"_You know why. Funny thing how love works, 2 centuries and I'm still not an expert. " Angel smiled at her_

"_100 years and I still don't have a sodding clue, love." Spike decided to join the little conversation. He nodded at Angel and looks at Faith_

"_You just have to admit it to yourself, pet. You don't wanna die and realize it's too late. We're the experts here."_

"_Bloody vampires." Faith tries to lighten the mood_

"_We're drained, bit." Spike said and Angel nodded. They all just laugh and spent the night drinking, talking and finding jokes about life and the girl that they have in common.. The 2 vamps making the most out of it, they want to spend their last days on earth with their favorite slayer. They may not tell her that everyday, but they hope she knows that she'd come a long way. She was the sister they never have, the best friend they never intend to make, and the reason why they have to save the world again even if they don't have to. She was their hope; she showed them love and gave them faith._

"_CHEERS!!" it was the last word of a festive night. _

_Three days after, Angel told her that she was to accompany Tomy to Seattle because the kid has to go to school and she was his 'bodyguard'. The night before their departure Angel called him to his office and told her about the prophecy, it was all business stuffs after that, no serious talks because Angel knows how she avoids it. Before she left his office, Angel hugged her._

"_I'm proud of you, thanks for doing this." She just shrugged him off._

"_You know me, all for making you proud." She winked at him and headed for her nightly patrol._

_She still remembers it clearly, the last words of the three persons who trusted her even when she didn't trust herself._

_**CORDELIA:**__ "Make sure he takes his Vitamins, his allergic to eggs, 9 is sleeping time and milk, don't forget that. I'm talking like a mom am i? anyways, take care. I know you're just an orb away but still. Ok, I know you're gonna hate me for saying this but.." she kissed her on the cheeks "I love you." She covered her emotions by making a shock face at Cordy when she slaps her at the shoulder "not like that, perv!"_

__

_**SPIKE:"**__Ring me when the pint becomes a pain in the arse and I'll drain him, pet.__**" **__He threw his cig "not just the pint, I'm also talking about Buffy's bitch." She smirked at him "seriously, noone messes with my slayer." he ruffled her hair. "aw, you're cute! I should've sided with you before." that was their last patrol together._

_**ANGEL:**__ "I'm proud of you, thanks for doing this." She just shrugged him off but the truth is, it was all that needed to be said. Not for the thanks part coz she knew she'll do anything he said without asking questions. He was his mentor, her confidant, her knight in shining fangs, her Angel. She's the one who should thank him. Those three words are the reason why she's still here, standing… fighting._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Faith woke up just after the sun rises. She knew Wes is gonna wake up soon and he'll be looking for her so she fixed her hair and started to head home.

"Later, guys."

_**06:48AM**_

Buffy just woke up when she saw Faith, their eyes meet and then just like that the world melts away. But after a minute that feels like eternity, Faith ignored her and headed to the house.

"What's she still doing here?" Wesley just shrugged

"Ayt, later." The watcher took the opportunity to talk to his slayer.

"Faith, I'm taking Tomy to the Carnival, he doesn't have a class tomorrow so we'll stay there until Monday, you wanna come with?"

"Nah, have fun." And his plan starts today, at least he hope so.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Buffy still belongs to Mr. Whedon. The orbing thing belongs to Charmed and the waiting-on-the-outside-til-you-talk-to-me scene was from the movie 'The Last Kiss.' Just got some ideas from them…

**A/N:** sorry guys, I know this chapter sucks big time, but atleast it made me realize something… that I'm better off at reading other people's works than actually writing my own. I've reread and rewritten it a couple of times and still don't like it. Well, I guess you decide. But please don't shoot me if you hate it. By the way, this is dedicated to my kitten(Catty) coz she can't read it therefore she can't not hate me for writing this.hahhaha. HUGS!!

**09:28AM, SUNDAY**

"Hey F, Grand dad's taking me to carnival. We're leaving so be nice and eat decent meals. Oh c'mon! Don't be grumpy like that, we have some guest downstairs. Again, Be.Nice." Tomy kissed her on the forehead when Faith mentioned something about shutting up.

"Can't hear yah!! TTFN!!"

"I'm all set Granny. I'll wait for you outside!" he went to Buffy and they both ate their breakfast.

"So, Carnival huh?" the blonde knew they just want to give the slayers some time.

"Yep, that's the least we can do. No thank you?" Tomy enjoys teasing her; sarcastic Buffy's his all-time favorite.

"Wow, gee thanks!! I owe you what, a hundred bucks?" see?

"That and when you and Faith get all snuggly, I want a raise in my allowance." He beams at her and opens his palm to receive the hundred bucks.

"I swear I won't allow Dawn to hang with Joey anymore." Reaching for her purse, he handed the boy his pocket money. "Here, make sure to get me some cute fluffy thing when you get back."

"You bet on it." Wesley came out with his own backpack.

"Ready?"

"Can't wait!" Joey winked at the slayer and run for the car.

"Good luck?"

"Yeah, I think I'll need that. Thanks."

"The extra key's under that vase, just in case." Wes smiled at the slayer and off to the Carnival they go!

**04:05PM, SUNDAY**

**FAITH'S POV**

_They think leaving me here with Buffy is a good idea? Who're they kiddin', can't even look at her for 1 fuckin' minute. It's Sunday so I guess I'll just sleep this one out._ Faith said to herself while surfing the channels on her plasma, she stopped when she saw the blonde on her screen. Buffy is talking to a guy.

"Is he flirting with her?" Faith said when she saw how the guy looks at Buffy who is smiling and wait, is she blushing?_ Whatever, its not like I care and when did we got to have a Camera in the porch?_ She shrugged the thoughts away and settled on watching MTV when the doorbell rang. _Ergh!! Where's a maid when you need one?! _Grumpily, she headed downstairs. "This better be good." She opened the door and the guy that she saw flirting with Buffy greeted her.

"Good Day ma'am!" She raised her brow

"It's not. What do you want?" the guy looks at Buffy, smiling before she handed Faith a package.

"Here, if you could just sign here and here." When she finished signing whatever it was, the guy took the paper and smiled at her.

"That's gotta be it." The guy said cheerily. "Enjoy your day with your lovely er,.." he looks at Buffy again before adding ".. girlfriend. Have a good day!" before she could say something, she heard Buffy calling her.

"Faith, please talk to me…"

"I'm busy." She closed the door and leaned on it._ I'can't, I'm not ready._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before heading back to her room. She turned off the TV and opened the package.

What she saw made her smile. There were 5 drawings in the paper holding hands, she could definitely tell who's who by the hair. She's in the middle with wavy hair, carrying a cute lil girl (Joey) and to her left is Tomy with that ruffled hair, to her left is a blonde which of course is Buffy holding her hand and to her side is a very tall and straight haired girl, Dawn. 'My Family' was written below and signed by Joey with hearts and Mickey mouse all around. Along with the package are two matching yarn bracelets with only two letters: "B and F". She read the note that was from Dawn.

_Hi Faith,_

_Joey, Ken and I had a little fun and she did this for you. I hope you like it, she loves Mickey Mouse so I promised I'll bring her to Disney land soon, and now she won't stop bugging me about it thanks to Ken. Is my sister there? Call me when you get this. Sorry, I told her not to go there but you know how slayers are. Anyways, I hope you two figure it out. Tell Tomy and Wes I said hi._

_ Dawn_

Faith turned the Tv on and switch the channel to the Camera on the front porch, she felt bad when she saw the blonde crying. She picked the phone and waited for Dawn to answer.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Faith! Glad you called, is Buffy with you? We're all worried sick, she left without telling us."

"Chill squirt." She looks at the screen and the blonde's already asleep. "she's here… and she's ok." that was a lie hopefully for now.

"Oh, great! You're talking to me so it means you're good, right?"

"No, she's downstairs. We're not talking, I told her to go back but she won't." there, at least it's the truth.

"Oh.. uh, you want to talk to Joey? " before she could answer, Dawn already handed the phone to the girl.

"Hello?" that's the sweetest voice she'd ever heard

"Hey there, princess. I'm guessing you know who I am huh?"

She heard her nod "Mimao?" did she just called me… what?!

"What?!" Joey just giggled at her

"We're going to Disney land! You comin'?"

"Oh, yeah, count me in."

"Yay! Yay! Yay! I love you mimao!!" Joey must be dancing around coz she heard Dawn telling her to stop and give the phone to her. She laughs at the thought. _Wussed._ She slaps herself mentally for not being able to say no to her daughter. She wished it were that easy with her and Buffy.

"Faith?" she almost forgot about Dawn

"Still here squirt."

"Wussed! So Mimao, talk to you soon coz your daughter's gone wild here." Ok, I was speechless there. "Oh, and be nice to my sister!" then she hang up.

"Whatever." She sighed and heard her stomach grumbled. Dinner time!

**07:22PM**

Faith went to the kitchen and prepared a feast with herself with the leftover pizza and everything she saw in the fridge, everything's extra for her midnight snacks. But who is she kiddin' right? It's really for the blonde outside who cried herself to sleep. She heads for the door and lays the food tray on the 

table. She hesitated to look at the blonde for a moment, when she's sure that Buffy's still sleeping, a hurtful smile crossed her lips.

"Dinner time, B." she picks the blanket up and drapes it over the blonde.

**01:45AM, MONDAY**

"What the?!" she fell asleep waiting for the other slayer to eat her dinner and now it's already freakin' 1 in the morning. "Fuck!" the blonde slayer's shivering and in not a good way so she run to the door in a heartbeat before anything else happens to her girl… I mean, guest.

Since when did it started to rain like hell?! Faith thought while scooping up the soaking blonde on the porch and lay her on the sofa. DAMN IT!! Buffy's still shivering and her temp's shooting up.

Faith headed to the kitchen to get some medicines when she heard Buffy calling her.

"Faith.." she came back with some hot choco and some medicines

"Here, drink this so you'll feel better." when she saw that the blonde's about to speak she cut her off.

"I know, I know. Just for once, listen to me. Drink this while I get you some dry clothes, aight?" she waited for the older slayer to nod before she headed for the stairs.

She couldn't stop moving, thinking, pacing. She had been doing this ever since the blonde came here, scratch that; ever since she went to that castle. Faith's well aware that she needs to get a hold of herself, especially her twisted mind and her tangled up emotions. That sooner, she will have to let down her façade and face the only person who could stomp on her heart and picks it like nothing happened, that soon she will have to say what she's trying to deny for so long.

Faith's was never the one to talk when it comes to her feelings. She was never an open book to start with, she's a mystery even to herself and it's just something she'd rather not want to discover. But then, Buffy came in the picture and suddenly, it all started to fall apart; good or bad, either way it's something that pushes her to her limits. Sadness becomes melancholy and happiness becomes bliss, with Buffy it was always about the edge. She's not sure if she's ready, if she will ever be. However, one thing is sure- they need to have "the talk", especially now that they are connected more than ever- Joey.

She snaps out of her thoughts when she remembers that the blonde's waiting for her dry clothes.

"Hey, sorry it took me long." She hands her the clothes, Buffy tried to stand up and fainted. Good thing Faith catches her in time and that's when their eyes met. It seemed like the whole world shattered, the storm outside didn't matter, for that few seconds the slayers was lost in their own safe refuge. Neither wanted to end the intense connection and the tingles that only the other can give, they let themselves drown in the moment where everything and nothing matters at the same time, just them. No words needed… or maybe not.

"I'm sorry.." the blonde's sobbing and before they new it, both were saying the two words repeatedly as if it still matters.

Faith let her tears fall, there's no sense in hiding it anymore. She helped Buffy change into the dry clothes and picked her up, this time to bring her to her room. The blonde only smiled at her and then nothing was said.

**02:20AM**

"There ya go." She lays the older slayer on the bed, without breaking the eye contact both were soon kissing. When they realized what they're doing, Buffy lowered her head feeling guilty, yet she'll give up anything to do it again.

" Ya sure you're not contagious or somethin'?" Faith tries to lighten the moment. Buffy frowned at her, the younger slayer couldn't help but kiss her again, this time deeper. When oxygen seems to be a problem, they both stared to each other just like what happened downstairs.

"Please stay with me?" there's pleading in the voice of the blonde that Faith just couldn't resist. She nodded, both trying to hide the blissful smile that was denied years ago and it didn't take long before they both fell asleep in each other's arm. Yep, there's time for everything..

**TBC**

**A/N 2: Shoot me now? ok,chill. uh, anyone read "Tidalwave's" works? She's one of my favorite fuffy writers. All great stuffs. Just thought I'd share it with you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Buffy still belongs to Mr. Whedon.

**A/N: here's the 2nd to the last chapter and hopefully my first fanfic is complete!! yay!! thanks to all who read this and stayed with me up til now. of course! how could i forget kool-aidrocks and kenyon and tanama. thank yous will be never enough for giving me the heads up and always reviewing every chapter. can't cry now, can i? hahhaha. a bunches of thanks!! **

**enjoy the read coz unlike the last time, i did enjoy writing this. HUGS!!**

**Faith's POV**

To say that the past seven months was a fairytale come true is the understatement of the century. B and I finally got to have "the talk" the morning after. She cried, I cried. We kissed, we apologized and then we kissed some more. There's a lot of kissing involved and I bet if people get to kiss than talk, the world will be a safer place. Just like what happens when B kisses me, my world stops and suddenly its all rainbows and butterflies. I will never forget that day; it was the first time I made love with someone. Call it luck but I say its destiny, I made love with Buffy Summers- 'the love of my life' and ever since then Mondays became my favorite day of the week.

You must be wondering what happened to Tomy and Wes. They arrived later that night with Joey. That little girl was all smiles and heck, she really looks a lot like me than B. It's also the first time I've heard her talk a lot, she was full of energy that we didn't get to sleep but instead listened to her and Tomy tell us about how awesome Disney land is. 'Awesome' huh? Yeah, I don't know where they got that but they emphasized on that word more than a hundred times. She called me Mimao and my heart just swells every time I hear it. I've got kids!! I never thought I can live with one but Tomy proved me wrong, and now I've got a daughter who is the most beautiful girl in the world, even B agrees with me. She's our li'l princess and we promised to take care of both of them and make sure they live a happy and safe life ahead.

After three weeks, I decided to propose to B. Where, you might ask? Of course, none other than in Disney land! Yep, I ended renting the whole lot coz they think it's more romantic that way and well, it's also a vacation to the slayerettes. Red helped me with the fireworks, Xan-man and Andrew with the food, Dawn and Ken made sure everything was set and G-man and Wes took care of our kids. It went as planned except that our li'l princess seemed to be afraid of mascots and ended in Buffy's arms all day and night. After the candle lit dinner, there were fireworks everywhere in heart shapes, butterflies, flowers and the finale was "B, Marry me". I was so caught up with the fireworks display that I didn't noticed B crying, not until Joey stepped on my toes for making her mommy cry. So I picked her up, wiped her tears and that's when I saw Buffy smiling at us and the next thing I know we're kissing and of course, Joey had to giggle for us to stop. Instead of a ring, I gave her the bracelet that our daughter made for us, I'm not typical. Haha. All's well that ends well, yeah? Yep, definitely; I wouldn't change a thing if I have to, coz our history? It's what made us stronger, wiser and it only proves us that yes, love surely conquers all.

And I'm sure that the three- namely Big A, Bleach boy and the queen C are all smirking at me. But I don't care coz they were right all along. I just wish that they're here to tell me what an ass I am and I'm sure Tomy and Wes misses them too, not to mention that my daughter needs her dose of a brooding, cryptic, romantic life lessons from her two godfathers and some sarcastic girly thing from her godmother. But no worries, right? I'll make sure they'll be a part of her life just like they are in mine…

**Buffy's POV**

I know I've made the right decision of not giving up on her. Yay me! I never thought that one day my fairy tale dream would come true, I never thought that I'll get married and I know having a child would just be too hard to handle because of my job. Yet here I am, making breakfast because my two kids have to go to school. It's been seven months since Faith and I first made love, 6 months since she proposed to me and three months since we tied the knot, but the thought of it still makes me smile. I am the happiest woman alive! I've got 2.5 kids, a sizzlin' hot wife that I love so much and a mansion and a castle and a very big happy family. What more could a girl ask for?

I remember that certain Monday morning when I woke up without her beside me, I screamed on my pillow telling myself I screwed up again not realizing that she's already standing beside the door holding 2 cups of coffee. "_Mornin' B, coffee_?" how I missed her calling me that! And then she kissed me like I've never been kissed before, it was the best kiss of my life. Since then, I knew that I could never ask for anything else in my life. I have Faith, my Faith. The day got better when Joey and Tomy came home along with Wes. Its get better and better because three weeks after, she proposed to me, WOW! Now I know what it feels like to be a princess. I know she don't do romantic but when she does, it will definitely take your breath away. Ok, enough with me obsessing about my wife; I've got two kids to feed if I don't want them to be late.

"Tomy, where's your sister?" he just smirked at me and ate her pancakes

"MOMMY!! Mimao won't wake up!" Joey shouted from our room

"Honey, come down here ok? You're gonna be late." That's just so Faith, she still has a hard time waking up in the morning.

"I'll take you to school today." Good thing Wesley's here or I wouldn't know what to do.

Faith and I decided to let Tomy and Joey have their take on a normal life so I moved in with them in Seattle and they are both going to a public school here. With Wills help, I still teach at slayer central while Faith and Wesley work on whatever business they have. I am proud to say that I am a full time mom and a part time slayer though Faith and I sometimes patrol together but that's just it, other than that we live a normal life; At least our take on normal.

Oh, I forgot to mention that we adopted Tomy legally. He's officially a Lehane now, and yes he still got his raise on his allowance just like I promised him. That boy, I could see Angel and Faith in him. He's a brat but with a heart, and he loves Joey so much.

"Mornin' B. ya know I love you, Right?" she wraps her arms around me and turns me to kiss her.

"Hmm… morning, I thought you don't want to wake up yet? And yes, I know, I love you too."

"It's Monday." She gave me this knowing look and a patented dimpled smile of hers."Come with me." ok, let's see what she's got now. Did I mention I love Mondays? That and I'm in love with Faith forever…

**Dawn's POV**

Is it just me or is everyone getting older? Having a niece is not a bad idea after all, it's actually the opposite of it. I can't believe I even get to have an instant nephew. Life goes on, I'm not the key anymore, Everyone seems to find someone to share their life with and I'm happy for them. I guess all those years are worth it. My sister's married, hopefully Ken's next. Heck, looking back I'm not even sure I'll be saying things like these so ok, maybe I'm getting older. We all are. The next generation of our own Scoobie Gang will protect the world from the big bad.

Did I mention I'm a watcher now and a witch? I'm one of the pillars of the Slayer Central and I'm kinda proud of it. Although I wish that Joey and Tomy were here to learn some slayer stuffs, I think they deserve a chance at their normal life just like Buffy insisted. Noone mentioned the prophecy ever since, we never planned not to talk about it but things were too good to ruin the fun and sides I know everyone's researching about it but noone has to know, right? Yeah, I thought so too.

After the chosen two got married, I decided to travel the world and see what it's got for my taking. I've got slayers and witches on my watch and let me tell you, I am so enjoying this. Buffy's still a nagging sister but she's nagging about how I've influenced Tomy now. The kid's harassing her with his allowance and she's got to bribe him once in a while. I love that kid. And of course, our princess- Joey, she's still the cutest but let's just say I've really been an influence to them.

OOH!! I have a boyfriend!! Yes, you heard it right! We've got plans but let's just leave it to that for now coz I don't wanna jinx it, ya know? He's really sweet and I'm planning on keeping him. What? We all deserve to have someone and I deserve to have a love life so bug off! :p

**Ken's POV**

Ok, ok, ok! Wills expecting us to walk the aisle too after the Chosen two's nuptial. I like that too but the jitters. Faith's totally whipped and it's not that I'm not but I don't think I'm ready to make it official. Wuss, I know so I've been asking Faith for some advice about the works. Willow's been researching about us having a baby and yes, it's possible. She's been ecstatic for weeks and wanted Buffy to try it thankfully, the blonde said she's already have her hands full. Next thing I know, my sweet Willow said she's willing to carry the thing for nine months. Ok, I'm talking Faith's lang, I should stop now.

Guess what?! I agreed!! And about the wedding? It's all planned out thanks to Buffy and Faith and Dawn. It's supposed to be a surprise and it's happening next week. Don't worry, you're all invited and hopefully my bride won't go all poof on me. That's about it for me. Everyone's got they're own happy ending. And just a bit info about Xander, he's still with Renee and going stronger. I thought you'd like to know.

**Wesley's POV**

Am I the best or am I the best?! I heard that from Tomy and I thought I could use it. It's been a wicked roller coaster ride since day 1. I've learned from my mistakes, I've conquered my fears and now I'm living a better life with my slayer and her family and truth be told, I'm not bothered a bit when they call me Grandpa. In fact, I think it's cute and sweet and that's definitely my old age talking.

I will not kid you and say that I didn't have a hard time dealing with Faith because it was. I have to be Angel, Spike and Cordy for her. I have to know when to give her space and when to make her listen. But having her trust me and vice versa is the best thing a watcher or a father could ask for. And now, seeing her smiling, playing with her kids, joking around with Buffy and mocking me makes everything more than worth it.

The prophecy's put on hold for now. I've found out that it wouldn't happen sooner than we expect it. So until the signs starts to show itself, we've decided to live for now and not think so much about it. We, meaning Giles, Faith, Buffy and me; we see that there's no need to alarm the others for if what Tomy's visions tell us, they are safe. There's still demons out there who wants to take over the world but nothing that a few hundreds of slayers can't handle.

The world does not revolve around the Chose Two now. Everyone shares a certain responsibility and plays a very important role on making this world a better place. I am proud of my slayer and what she'd become. Mock me and I'll kick your soddin' ass! Yeah, that's right! again, Tomy taught me that.

**ETHOS' POV**

Let's wait then and see what happens. There is time for everything, so I've been told and I'm all for giving it time. As for now, leave it to the stupid evil spawns to spread the love.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Mr. Whedon.

**A/N: FINALLY!! i've finished my first fanfic!! it's kinda rushed coz i suck at giving details and describing things. hopefully, i get to write more soon. but as for now, here's my take on my Fuffy obsession. just so you know, i love you guys for reading this and i love you more for reviewing every chapter i post here. thanks a bunches again, Koolaid, kenyon and tanama. group hug? hehe, as always, enjoy the read!! hugs, SAM  
**

**oh, the underlined parts were Joey's journal.**

**10 years later…**

**TOMY'S POV**

I am Thomas Grant Lehane, a white blood, half demon, half witch and a full pledge warlock. Yeah, I was the kid that Angel saved. I've got the coolest bodyguard when I was a kid and now she's one of my moms. You should meet them coz they're hot, no joke! But this is about me so listen up. After high school I went straight to Slayer central to do my thing. It's not that easy coz I've got a nagging mom in the name of Buffy. She insisted that I go to college but if ya know me? I hate studying, never liked it one bit. Who needs math to kill a vampire and English Lit to save the world? Damn straight! Not me! so four years later, here I am a warlock.

I've been having nightmares and visions these last few weeks, I couldn't tell which is whish anymore coz the headaches' fuckin' killin' me. I'm not the kid who used to prank around like I used to, this time I know I have to protect my sister and my family. Got a responsibility and the yada yada stuffs that everyone fusses about. The prophecy's in full blow and normal's overrated.

What are the Scoobies' up to? Well, we're ready to kick some Ethos' ass! That bastard's gonna pay for what he did to my biological parents and for fuelling the prophecy. Here's the sitch, Joey is the prophecy but no one knows except Buffy, Faith, Granpa and me. All my visions and nightmares consist of her joining the dark side and hell on earth so we have to do whatever it takes to protect her. It's kill or be killed just to save the world and Joey. It's fuckin' unfair to her I know, but the Chosen two insisted and though I disagree, I respect them and I love my sister. We let everyone think that both Joey and I are the prophecy, one can't exist without the other and so they bought it.

One week to go and we're leading the fight and here I am thinking that genocide is the best option. Yeah, I am that selfish. If my family is dying, let the whole world die with us coz if you ask me, I say it's all bullshit. Why? Coz it's not only my visions but also my fuckin' instincts are telling me that this is gonna end worst than what we're expecting. So forgive me if I don't wanna risk everything I have.

Joey graduated high school last month; she's the pride of our family- prom queen, straight As, a cheer leader all at 16. And though she's got slayer abilities and all, she does not put it to full use unless she's training with us. I remember when she was 8, I took her Barbie and she punched me straight in the face. I was absent for a week coz not only did my nose broke but my skull as well. Red had to put some wicked mojo on me for it to heal so that reminds me not to mess with our Joeypoo. Faith was laughing her ass off while Joey's crying for me coz of what she did and coz Buffy scolded her big time. After that incident, Joey came in my room one night and she promised me that she'll be a great doctor someday so she can treat me if something happens to me again. So after this vacation, she'll head off to college and take up Medicine… hopefully…

"Still not talking to anyone?" I didn't notice Buffy coming to sit with me

"What's there to talk about?" I'm not that happy go lucky kid anymore.

"Faith said I'll find you here." Uh huh, coz this is her place in slayer central where she can see the horizon.

"How's the headaches?" does she have to go all mommy on me? I'm 22, cupcake!

"Mom?" now she's pouting. Mothers are not supposed to do that so I sighed "They're ayt, no visions, no anything. I believe in your term it's peachy!" At least I earned a smile.

"You really remind me of Angel and your sarcasm.."

"From Cordy and I've got Faith's Dimples and smirk. I know, you've mentioned it one too many times already." I love finishing her sentences.

"Seriously, you've been a good son to us you know that? And a very loving brother to Joey, what more could we ask for." Yeah, I know but can we stop this conversation? I don't like this. "I wouldn't ask for anyone else but you." Before I could say something "Don't mom me ok, I'm not done yet." She starts to get lost with the horizon. We stayed like that for a while then she started talking again.

"You told me that Faith is in love with me, you left me with her on the mansion and said that it's the least you can do, you keep Joey company when we were too busy having issues with ourselves, you always back your sister up, You didn't go to college because you want to save the world and by world I mean your family and above all that you accepted us to be your family." I'm surprised to hear all of that. How did she know? I never told anyone, not a single soul mind you.

She just smiled at me and holds my hand "I'm not the Golden girl they say I am for nothing?" she raised a brow innocently and said "I am you're mother, of course I know what's going on in that head of yours, son. I know that your sister means a lot to you, I know you love me more than you let on." She stared at me for a moment "I know it hurts… a lot to lie to the ones you love, to know that something bad is gonna happen but not the outcome, to save the world only to save it a couple more times again." I'm speechless. My vision seems to blur because of the tears that are starting to fall. She embraced me "It's ok to cry." And so I breakdown in my mother's arms, she's right. It hurts so much…

"How do you do it?" I ask her

"You mean why and it's the same reason as why you gave up college to be a warlock." she's crying silently, she let her tears fall but that's just it. The sun starts to set, I'm watching my mom's crying and the funny thing is I can't even move.

"I don't know what's gonna happen next, but I know I don't want to die. I wanna see you have a family, Joey a doctor. I wanna see my grandkids but I guess that's too much too ask, huh?" she waited a moment before continuing "Faith and I decided to give this fight our all, if we die we die and if not, this will be the last fight for us." Who said I'll let that happen? Noone's gonna die, not if I can help it. Her last words hit some nerves that made me say something.

"This is gonna be your last fight that I promise but noone's dying. I will do everything in my power to save you. I can't lose my parents, not in this stupid fuck up prophecy." I can't take this anymore so I stand up and walk out but I stopped at Buffy's words.

"Leaving me on a tower all by myself? Did your mom teach you some manners?" and I thought we just had some serious talking.

"You bet on it! Come here, old lady?" I held out my hand for her.

"Hey, I'm not old!"

"Yeah? Well, you should meet my moms then. They're hot chicks with super powers." What better thing to do than to laugh it out. Coz **sometimes, some things are better left unsaid. **And it's true, I have one kick ass fam.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Joey's room**

**JOEY'S POV**

_Don't be confuse my child, you belong to us, darkness will always be you. This world will bow down to your glory. Even the heavens will crumble before you. You will reign this world and every other world that ever existed. Give in and you'll see that truly, everything is made for youSsssssssssss…_

"What the?!" this can't be true. They did not lie to me, they won't. Either way, I have to know.

She bolts out from her room to look for her parents. Running around the castle, she saw her mom and her brother laughing. When they saw her, they have a look that told her everything she needs to know.

But Tomy decided to play it safe. "Joeypoo, what's the hurry? I asked Andrew to cook extra for you so you don't have to worry."

"Don't mind him sweetie, let's go." Just great, they really think I'm naïve, huh?

"Wait… How could you lie to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shut up Tom! You can stop playing the big brother thing for me. Mom? How could you keep something from me?! I'm not a little girl anymore! I am a slayer for crying out loud!!"

Faith decided to come in with Ken. "Joey, don't talk to your mom like that."

"Wrong! I can talk to anyone however I want, especially to the people who lied to me! stop looking at me as if you don't know anything!! Surprise, surprise!! I belong to the darkness and the heavens will crumble before me, sounds familiar? I bet!! You should've killed me then before I destroy the world!! Please…. Just kill me!! I'm not real!! Just fuckin' KILL ME!! Joey breaks down in front of everyone. She wanted to peel off her skin and just get done with this.

Buffy's sobbing in Faith's arms not knowing what to say to her daughter. Joey's full of life, full of joy and her presence can lighten up a dark room but now, hearing her tell them to kill her hurts more than anything in this world. She can't even have the courage to stand.

"Joey.." Tomy tries to comfort her sister while Ken and everyone in the castle stood there dumbfounded by the information that's just been revealed to them.

"Don't touch me!" with that, Joey took off not knowing where to go and what to do, she just run…

I'm crying for the past three hours now, no one dared enter my room. Tomy's been pacing outside but he's too guilty to come in and to tell you the truth, I don't care. I don't want to see anyone coz as far as I'm concerned, my life is a lie. I've tried cutting my wrist, stabbed my heart but I guess when you're someone like me that's been made to fulfill a fuckin' prophecy, you can't just go all suicide girl coz the knives I've been using ends up a mess.

I loved my life, until now. I know I'm different and a normal shot at life is just too hard to deal but I did it because they wanted me to, because I love mom and mimao so much. And speaking of mimao, she's staring right through me.

"I bet now you know you can't just kill your self." Yeah, tell me!

"Why?" I sounded so small

"Just coz." And that's what I get? "I'm quite impressed. When I was your age, I sure would've gone all psycho Faith on them."

"You did." yeah, I know the back and side stories of everyone. It's my bedtime stories, fairytales to some.

"Your mom wanted to be here but I think this calls for some 'Faith-Joey time', what'd y'think?"

"She'll probably just gonna yell at me when she sees this mess, anyways. How's she? I didn't mean to…"

"Hurt her. I know. We should've told you in the first place, looks like everyone's having a fit. Wes is trying to explain things to the angry Scoobies and Tomy's with B." Faith wipes her sweaty hands on her pants before she continue "You're mad, angry, disappointed who knows what else but if you're in our place and you have this really sweet daughter and a very adorable son. You would do anything for them to be happy and safe too. Like I've told you before, I've been through a lot, most of them bad things and I still wake up everyday thinking what I've done to deserve this happy ending then I look at you and suddenly all my doubts been thrown out the window. And the way you call me Mimao? I'd snap they're neck when someone calls me that, but with you it's like music to my ears. Now go figure!" Faith chuckles, back then she's not a fan of big talks, she prefer kissing it out. Years and a daughter could definitely change you.

"I want to be in the fight. It's supposed to be my battle after all, please?" as much as I want to hate my parents, I can't.

Faith looks at her daughter and nodded. "B's gonna be pissed but aight. S'long as you stay with Tomy all the way." One thing I love about my Mimao? She can't say no to me, that and she's the coolest Mimao in the world. Just don't tell mom I said that.

"Come here." Faith hugged her daughter "I bet you're hungry."

"Uh, huh." I said

**The Final Battle**

Every slayer in battle mode, witches and warlocks fighting off, casting spells here and there. It's like the fight with the First but different. You can see all kinds of demon and evil minions everywhere you look. It should've been a surprise attack but it seems like they were ready for the fight. Ethos made sure everyone finds his match. Willow fought with Tara, Xander-Anya, Wes- Cordy, Giles- Kendra, Dawn- her mom, Kennedy- Cho An, Tomy- his dad which is a demon, Buffy with Spike and Faith's with Angel. Joey on the other hand fought with random demons that were too easy to kill.

"Now this is something I don't get to see everyday." Ethos' watching the scene from afar, it's always easier to fool with the good ones. Hand them someone important to them and poof goes their weakness!

The fight went on and many died. Slayers, demons, witches and warlocks giving their lives for what they believed in. Of course, darkness fails once again giving the world another glance at the light. The slayers won the battle but many lives were lost and life must go on.

**Joey's POV**

I was 16 when the fuckin' prophecy Hits the fan, 5 years later and here I am still wondering what went wrong. How did it happen? Why? So anyways, G-man wanted me to write my story for some "Slayer journal". Seriously?! Does anyone really read it? Coz I don't think so, but here I am anyways, writing it even though just the thought of it sucks the life outta me. The memory of that fight keeps me awake every fuckin' night.

Don't worry, I'm not startin' this with the same old "_for every generation comes a blah.. blah.. blah.._" or "_The battle has been fought and so on and so forth_" instead, I'm writing this like how I see it. We came there prepared, confident that we will win. They won… I lost… that night, that fuckin' prophecy made sure of it. I'm not going into details coz after all, it's a fight, a bloody one at that and you all know the gist of it. Long story short, a sacrifice had to be made and SURPRISE!! SURPRISE!! Faith had to do it for me to choose the light. yeah, I was pretty bummed and ready to unleash hell on it's finest here on earth so my moms fought Ethos to death and a thing led to another and boom! The next thing I know, I was crying for Mimao's life. You must be wondering what happened to my mom? She lost a lot of blood and strength fighting and ended up in a coma for 5 weeks. Slayer healing won't work and Tomy's healing hands didn't do much either. We've tried every fuckin' magic tricks we have on our sleeves, and I being a prophecy and all made damn sure that I did everything in my power to raise my mimao and wake my mom but we can't fight destiny, Wes said. So we just wait and see what happens but I can't take it, hence me going MIA on them.

I just lost one of my moms and I can't stand to see my other mom lying there lifeless. I made every demon paid for what they did. Fuck the fuckin' prophecy. Screw the line of light and dark and whatever. I went to hell and shed some light, I went for the PTBs and showed them what darkness can do and I ended up not siding with anyone. Knowing the PTB, they are strict on their rules. They wanted me dead before I could do more damage so they sided with darkness to join forces. Guess who won? Well, not exactly coz after 5 weeks, I'm too weak and too lost in my own depression that I almost gave up. I don't know if it's a good thing that Tomy found me in time and brought me back to Buffy. "I don't care what the fuck are you up to, just go talk to mom and let her have her happy ending!!" he shouted those words at me and looked at me like never before so I complied. I stayed in that room for 2 days crying and cursing my heart out while Tomy and the rest of the scoobies were trying to hold the barrier before those who wanted to kill me.

And I didn't care coz at that very moment, I wanna join my parents wherever they are. I was 16 for talking out loud! And my parents are the chosen two who saved the world more than anyone else, atleast they deserve something more out of life but I know I have to say it so I told her I'll be fine, that they don't have to worry, that I'll live… and I tell you that it's harder than facing any apocalypse. Right after I said those words, the faint connection I had with my mother's completely gone.

I'm officially an orphan at 16. Pissed the PTBs, slaughtered a lot of demons, and disappointed my extended family. I should've known better? Nah, I won't take back what I've done coz the prophecy thing seemed to be playing on my side."_ This world will bow down to your glory. Even the heavens will crumble before you. You will reign this world and every other world that ever existed."_ Except for the reigning part coz I don't want that, to cut it short, 'everyone' feared me. 

For four years I thought I was invincible, unbreakable. For four years, no one dared to plan or even think of destroying the world. In those four years, I felt more alone than ever. No family, no friends, no everything yet I have the world all for me, ironic isn't it? So much for living and being fine, it all changed on my first slayer dream.

_I was suddenly back in the Mansion, it was my 12__th__ birthday. The whole Scooby gang was present including all of my cousins from aunt Willow and Uncle X. I'm standing besides the door watching as the scene plays along. Everyone's cheering on me to open my presents and by the look on my face? Heh, maybe my moms were right, I am a princess. What happened? You tell me._

_Suddenly, I was in the kitchen listening to my two favorite women on the planet._

"_Hmm.. What's that for?" I grew up watching them kiss.. a lot!_

"_That'll be for giving me a princess and it's Monday? Hmm.. B, you might wanna let go?"_

"_uh hmmm… daughter? Party?"_

"_Yeah. B?" Buffy raised a brow "Faith, we're not giving our daughter a Bike."_

"_It's a motorcycle and she asked for it." Buffy pouted_

"_Not until she's 21, ok?" Faith gave in "Aight, but you're reading your card first."_

"_ain't I always?" I almost forgot about those. They give me and Tomy birthday cards every year telling us things and stuffs from how thankful they are to the most weirdest of things._

"_You comin'?" Buffy asked Faith_

"_Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Buffy went back to the party while Faith looked at me straight in my eyes, smirking at first that turned to a smile with dimples and all._

"_I see me and B, did quite well, huh?"_

"_You can see me?" I ask when she nodded "How?"_

"_I should be asking you, what? No hugs?" I was crying before I know it._

"_I…" she's embracing me but I can tell she's still smiling._

"_You'll be waking up soon… alone, when you can have a family that loves you and a brother who'll do anything to protect you." She smirked at me and said "You can ask the brat about your present. Now, I have to get back in there before your little self makes B insane." She headed for the door and turned back at me._

"_It's all 5 by 5 here, kid." _

* * *

I woke up still seeing Faith's smirk and replaying the scene on my 12th birthday. I'll be turning 21 in a couple of days and it's time to get myself some present.

After I've paced a thousand times, showered a hundred, and worked out like never before, I've decided to orb myself back into the castle where I left my family. Yeah, surprise! I can Orb. It's just one of the things I learned I can do after the fight.

Nothing much had changed, same old castle with lots of interesting pips. When I saw all the scoobies, Wesley, G-man, and my brat of a brother, Tomy meet me at the gate, I almost wanna run away. They can't see me have a breakdown, especially Tomy coz I'll never hear the end of it but I can't turn my back now ,can I?

"Came here for your present?" yeah, he's really my brother.

"Don't mind him, he thinks he's too tough to hug you." And before I know it, everyone's hugging me, asking me how I've been and telling me how much they've missed me.

"Whoa, who's running a daycare here?" yeah, I noticed a lot of kids running around me tugging my pants.

"That would be your nieces and nephews." Tomy said "And this right here are my sons." He picked up the smallest one and handed the kid to me. I missed a lot, huh? Yeah, I thought so too. Now all we need is some camera to capture a perfect Kodak moment.

They took me back as if nothing happened. Just like old times, we had a fantastic dinner and to my surprise, they still celebrate my birthday even when I'm not with them. Weird but everyone gave me presents, even the little ones. After ripping off a thousand wrappers from my presents, the kids went to bed and all was left in the room was the original scoobies. Back in those times, I was one of the kids who should be put to bed but now, it seems like I need to stay and 'fess up. Adults and Joey don't mix up.

"This is where I start telling you what happened to me?" when everyone nodded, I take it as my queue to spill the beans. Everyone seemed to be satisfied with my tales and told and made sure I won't go MIA on them again, they decided to let me go. After spilling my guts, I know I need some fresh air.

"So, the princess finally became a warrior, huh?" Tomy? him with his princess analogy of me.

"Or maybe, the princess finally found her knight."

"I need to meet him then."

"hahahhaha, I missed you, y'know?"

"Same here, I really thought you wouldn't last a year without me."

"I thought so too, do you ever wish they're still here?"

"Sometimes, but I know they're watching over us so I let them be."

"I can't help it. Whenever I think of the mansion, of this castle I only remember the worst part of my life."

"Does this mean you're not staying?"

"…."

Tomy chuckled coz he knew the answer before he could even ask it."We're always gonna be here for you."

"So I've been told."

"You got your first slayer dream and you didn't tell me? I'm still your brother!" he still can't fake to be mad at me.

"I'm telling you now? It's just my 12th birthday, I got to talk to Mimao. Not much though." I told him about my dream and then he frowns and reaches into his pocket.

"They told me to give this to you with the bike. I'm really starting to doubt my visions."

I took the piece of paper and the keys and kept it in my pocket. "I'm sorry for everything I've done, I know I've hurt you more than anyone else, I should've listened to you and I didn't."

"But you don't regret it, the only thing I regret was not being with you when you needed me." He ruffles my hair.

"Faith used to do that to me, I guess it's my turn to return the favor." We both started laughing

"Ok, stop! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"I used to say that too." Silence "and now I wish I could stay that way forever, the only thing I worry is my allowance and my lunch…" I wish that too

"Don't forget Disney land and Christmas presents." I just need to say it.

"That and goofing around everyone."

"Everyone meaning mom and Dawn?" coz he really was a prankster, always getting mom raising his allowance and making Dawn give him what he wants. "Brat!"

"Barbie!" I am so not! I hate it.

"Pediophope!" heh, atleast I'm not afraid of dolls!

"Shut up!" he's so lame,really.

"hahahaha, too bad you don't have a daughter, I'll pamper her with lots of dolls."

"Whatever, I need to go to bed now. Make sure you'll be here in the morning." And he orbed out on me.

I orbed to my room and after tossing in my bed, I decided to read the letter.

_**Joey, **_

_**For you to be reading this, it means we're dead and we won, right? We might not be there to see you drive the hottest bike in town, to see you become a doctor, stitch your brat of a brother and to interrogate your hot date. You probably hate us for leaving you but always know that you're always be our little princess, our one and only. Don't blame it on anyone and no, it's not your fault either. We did what we're born to do, what we want to do. We're hot chicks with super powers after all, it'll be a shame on us if we failed to protect out kick ass family. So much for being normal but you must be strong and stand for what you believe in. The world only gets tougher by the minute but you'll never run out of reasons to fight and whatever that reason is, how fucked up it seems, that is still a reason and it's more than enough to keep on going. You are a Summers- Lehane after all, Happy Birthday Princess. **_

_** The Chosen Two,**_

_** Mimao and Mommy **_

I took the pen and the diary that G-man gave me for my birthday present and started writing my take on being the daughter of the chosen two.

What is the line between hate and love? I heard once that there is a thin line between love and hate. But never had I heard of someone asking what it is. If it's true that the line is thin then how do we know the difference? When is our cue to draw that line? Boundaries, edge, cliff, when do we start to fall or step through it? How do we know exactly? But maybe that's the best part of every story… not knowing when, how or why it happened. It just happens and before we know it we're too caught up to even let go.

21 odd fucking years, I've been living the life that I could never even imagine possible. But still here I am standing, fighting of what is left in the good fight. The world doesn't end, big bad happens and still people go on living the good life, at least normal people do. But not with the slayers who keeps on fighting and preserving the line. Hot chicks with super powers I was once told. They do a lot of saving and mostly gave their lives on it. Well, not only slayers, some of them are just people or witches heck even demons and vamps, who would risk everything to help. I've had my share of Scoobies I might add. I've also learned that sometimes, it's not enough to keep on fighting with just the thought of not giving up. We must have a purpose of why we fight and why it is important to win. That's where friends come in, the people who will do every damn thing possible to help you. They make you laugh, cheer you up, care for you and love you no matter what happens and whatever decisions you make. Apocalypse or not, they stand with you side by side with the same purpose you have. And then, that's when you will say that it's enough. No, it's more than enough. 

I am Josephine Summers- Lehane, Daughter of the CHOSEN TWO. Twice a slayer, a demon, a witch and Human, That's my take on 5 by 5 . The prophecy was never about me, it was about two Slayers and their love story. I am just lucky to be part of it and live to tell you some bits of on the heck of a life they have… It will never be enough but one day when the next generation of Scoobies gets to read this, they would know that Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane are not only hoTchicks with superpowers, but also the coolest parents in the world. Fighters with a heart.

** JOEY**

* * *

Just before the first person in the castle woke up, Joey was nowhere in sight. Only the brown diary in the bedside table and a note was the only thing left as a reminder that someone was there last night.

Knowing something like this would happen, Wesley went to the room and found the note.

"It's a Slayer thing." Smiling, he turned around to see Tomy standing beside the door.

"It's just a Faith thing." Shrugging at his favorite old man "What's in the note?"

"You read it."

"Aww, you're not crying on me are you, grandpa??" he's still a brat at heart. Taking the note, he reads it and they both laugh. We should've seen this coming."

"Dawn and Ken will surely have a fit." The watcher said.

"Oh, Joey will give in soon." Tomy somehow knew that it won't be long before his sister will be home in no time.

"I hope so."

They went to the Kitchen to have some breakfast. It's just another day on Slayer Central.

Oh, the note..

_We went with Joey. Don't know when we'll be back but rest assure we'll be back with her. _

_ Love, _

_ Alex and Mack _

Mack is Dawn's son and Alex is Ken's daughter. Both are not old enough to graduate high school. The three were inseparable when they were kids.

** so, what d'ya think?**


End file.
